The Guardian of tale
by Sturmvogel9
Summary: "There are no better tales than the ones created by the life itself…" said my Granny when I was kid. But deep down I've always suspected that stories and fairy-tales held something back. Something that was really important. "Are you telling me that my lips are frostbitten because of a kiss!"-"Well, if you "kissed" the snowman, then - yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."
1. Prologue

**A/N****: **Yay! My first fanfic on the 'Guardians'! Don't really know how it will turn out, but I would like to say, that this story is a challenge that I created for myself (this idea just got into my head and was driving me crazy until I wrote it down). I'm fully aware that the source material is directed at the pre-teen set, so I'm saying it now - **this is not a story for children**. In future chapters it will have an adult content, (saying it just to be on the safe side). Or, I'm just exaggerating! But I do know how nasty my mind can be…

All the same, I hope you guys like and enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own any character appearing in 'Rise of the Guardians' or any other folklore character. (P.S. Noel is mine.) And I make no profit on this story

* * *

** e**

_"All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is home to the Darling family. And Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him"_

_- Peter Pan_

"Noel, tell us a story!"

How often does she hear that request? Dozen times a day, for sure.

"Are you sure you do not want to watch TV?" she asked, suppressing a smile, while wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"No, you make them sound so interesting!"

She raised her green eyes to watch six young children looking back at her with puppy eyes. She was almost done with dishes, and hoped to be able to rest a bit before going back into the living room and continue her task of babysitting.

"I'm not in the mood" said Noel, doing her best to smile.

"Oh, please-please-please with a cherry on top!"

Kids started whining all together, and began to pull her by hand, leading her into the living room.

The girl allowed them to make her seat with them on the floor.

"_I love my job, I love my job_ ..." - Noel was mentally repeating her mantra, not allowing her fatigue to spoil the kid's mood. Today was Friday, after a hard day at school, the bus ride, and showing the wonders of punctuality, she came to the home of the Elliott family to look after their two cute, little kids. Imagine her surprise when she saw six cute, little kids instead of two! The smile stayed intact, only her eyes were the size of a saucer. Mrs. Elliott explained that today she and her husband, along with their friends had decided to spend the evening together. But the last minute changes were made after their friend's nanny got ill, and the Granny of another kid couldn't make it on time to look after him. And then, in order not to spoil the evening, they thought that Noel would not mind to take care of everyone.

"Of course, for every extra-child ... you will get extra pay for each hour you stay with them" whispered Mrs. Elliot when she noticed the doubt flickering in the eyes of Noel.

The possible amount of money appeared in her tired mind like fireworks through starless sky. And she realized that she simply could not miss the chance to earn a two-week salary for one night. It was a good deal. And for Noel it was mingling the useful with the pleasant. After all, her ability to get along with children was, perhaps, the only thing which earned her money.

After leaving instructions and emergency phone numbers, the adults were gone, and Noel was facing another problem: how to entertain 4 boys and 2 girls. Without giving much thought to it, Noel quickly made her way into the dining-room, where she built a fort out of the blankets, pillows and chairs. Children were delighted and were enthusing over the new game. She painted Indian marks on the boys' cheeks and tummies with her lipstick. And while the boys played in the Indians, she stayed with girls and braided their hair. The evening was unusually quiet. They did not break anything in the house or get any injures.

"Alright-alright, I'll tell you a story."

The happy smiles were all the answer she needed.

"What do you want to hear about?"

The children looked at each other.

"I do not know ... " began Billy.

"Oh! Oh! The story should be about a brave hero!" offered Lizzie.

"With lots of fighting! " other boys supported.

"And some magic!" shouted little Timmy.

"And love. " said Martha quietly, forcing the boys to crinkle their noses.

Noel looked at them skeptically.

_Are you serious ...?_

She looked around the room asking the same silent question, "About what?". She looked out of the window. It was mid-October and during the nights first frost was coming.

"When will it snow?" asked Marta.

Six pairs of eyes were on her, waiting for an answer. How would an adult reply? "Well, it is now the middle of autumn, it will happen sooner or later..." or "When winter comes! And not a single day earlier or later." But Noel had a feature for which she was adored by children. She was able to amaze them.

"As soon as Jack Frost comes."

Somewhere, at the other end of the world, the Guardian of fun, Jack Frost stood dead in his tracks. He tightly gripped his staff and listened. He must have imagined it ... But someone has called him by his name… or? But who could have called his name? What he could be asked of?

After all, he did not have a special day, like North or Bunnymund. He could not bring joy to children in every dream, like Sandy or in the morning - like Toothania. The only thing he could do is to bring cold weather when it was the right time and arrange snow-days for the children to enjoy.

Of course, now he was a 'full-time' Guardian, and the number of his believers, increased with every passing day. It was an indescribable feeling. As if there was a dying fire inside you with just a couple of warm coals to survive until the next day. And then an unknown force lighted it up, and did such a good job that now you think that the flames can reach the sky. The feeling when the thing you've been dreaming of for so long is finally coming true, and fills your whole being with warmness. The feeling when you're not alone anymore.

When others believe in you – wings will grow behind your back.

Jack allowed himself a moment of being absorbed in this pleasant sensation. Not to mention the rapid growth of his power. Even now, just by standing on one of the rooftops, he did not see how the remaining leaves on the trees were turning white with hoarfrost and the dirty water in the puddles turned into ice. The result of his sole presence.

The North Wind blew. His friend. The North Wind has never let him down, and was the only thing that Jack could rely on in the past three centuries.

Then he heard ...

"_You do not know Jack Frost?"_

…the words, brought by the wind.

Those words took his breath away.

"It's ..."

Another gust of the wind.

_"Tell! Tell us about him!"_

"It's about me! Wind, did you hear? Somebody is talking about me!"

Jack started jumping out of joy and almost fell off the roof. And together with him the North Wind rejoiced in celebration by scattering white snow like powdered sugar across the street.

"Then listen carefully and don't forget to tell your friends ..."

Jack paused, trying to sort out his thoughts. But the only thing he could think of was his name. His name said by, what seemed to him, the most beautiful voice in the world. His mind vaguely registered that it was a girl's voice.

- Wind! Take me to the place, where people talk about me!

The North Wind was waiting for these words all the time.

"It happened once ... Once upon a time, in the old days, in the far-distant land ... When the first snowflake touched the ground."

Although Jack had just landed on the roof, he could hear the beginning of the story, thanks to the efforts of the North Wind that entered the house as a small draft and whispered spoken words directly into Jack's ear.

"Winter was coming in a small village, where lived good and honest people. This was the land of the severe beauty. Although life in this snowy land was not easy, the people were happy and content."

Jack, as well as the children listened with bated breath.

"Of course, you all know who brings winter in the city. He has many names ... But the essence remains the same. Jack Frost, and it was him, was just doing his favorite thing. He was flying through the narrow streets and leaving behind the fun and joy."

The Guardian smiled. He definitely liked this story. The more so because it was true.

"He was going to nip the cheeks of children, when he heard the conversation:

"My daughter, why are you going to the gate?" asked the farmer.

"I want to take a walk in the woods. Now that the snow fell, it is very beautiful. Just like a Christmas wonderland."

"Eliza, Christmas is only a month away" said her mother, seriously. "You must have another reason."

"Maybe I just want to see the work of Jack Frost, before someone will spoil it."

"Your head is full of stories, Eliza" said her mother smiling. "Hurry and find yourself a good and serious husband."

"I will" answered the girl calmly. "As soon as my knight in golden armor will come."

"Knight?" her father was surprised "Aren't you in love with anybody yet?"

The girl looked down and said with a sad smile:

"Only Jack Frost."

"Hey!" interrupted Billy.

Noel started in her place on the floor.

"What is it?"

"There's someone outside the window!" confirmed Martha and pointed her finger.

"What?!"

Noel turned around, but saw nothing.

"There's no one there."

"No, there is!" children kept on insisting.

"You probably saw the shadow of a passing car." Noel tried to sound reasonable as she got up from her seat and came up to the window.

"Oops! They saw me! " though Jack a bit late, while jumping from the sill. He had missed it all in fact! He had listened with such a delight to the story that he missed the moment when the kids who knew nothing of his existence just a few minutes ago started believing. He missed the effect the girl had over the kids, enchanting them with her soothing voice. He missed the surprised looks on their face once they could make out his stooping figure through the window glass.

"Hey, look!"

He heard a child's voice screaming. "Soo beautiful! What beautiful patterns on the window!"

Once again, Jack did not pay attention, how all the windows in the house got covered with swirling designs.

"Then I know who it was!" said Noel, trying to lighten the situation, "It was Jack Frost, himself!"

Children needed no further explanations. Their joyful, emotional cries were deafening.

"How do you know that?" asked Lizzie.

"I read a lot when I was little."

"But it's so boring!" said Dean and furrowed his eyebrows.

"If you're interested, then whatever you do, you will not be bored."

"Noel, you never told what Jack did when he heard that conversation!"

"I think it's enough for today..." said the girl in a tired voice, carefully looking at the window.

"No, tell us, tell us!"

"I'll tell you next time ... I promise."

She sent the children into the kitchen to eat some cookies, and fell into an armchair. She was shaking all over. Noel was terrified. Her heart continued to beat in a furious pace.

"And supposing there was someone?" she thought and looked at the ill-fated window. "But what scares me more is the question: Supposing there IS still someone out there?"

She sighed and collected her wits. Slowly she was coming up to the window. Noel felt herself as a heroine of horror films. To be more precise, she was acting the role of a "first victim". The only thing missing was fog and music at the background. Realizing how stupid were her actions, Noel opened the window. A cold wind blew in her face and tousled her long chestnut hair. She sighed, feeling sobering coldness in her head, throat and chest. It made her felt better. Fear was slowly retreating. Everything was in order. Street lamps illuminated the street; people were passing by; a car drove down the street. Everything was as it should be.

"Hey, can you see me?" asked Jack.

He flew closer to her, ignoring the unpleasant feeling inside. The feeling that he had almost forgotten. Feeling that you are not there...

"How the one who makes others believe in me cannot see me?"

He waved his hand in front of her eyes. But she did not see him. Her gaze followed the passing car. Jack did not have time to pull off his hand, when she turned her head. His fingers even so lightly brushed her nose.

"Ouch!"

They both jumped away from the window.

Noel was rubbing her nose. Jack was open-mouthed with astonishment and stared at his hand. She had a feeling as if her nose was hit by a snow ball.

"Hey, Noel!" came the voice from the kitchen.

She quickly closed the window, and hurried to the children.

"Why are you rubbing your nose? " asked Billy, laughing.

"You won't believe me!" she began in a plotter tone, "But my nose was just nipped by Jack Frost!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So an update! Thanks to those who read and left a review, I really appreciate that. I know I might have done some mistakes, but I'm doing my best to omit them. Thank you once again! This chapter is bigger and have a bit of action. So I do hope, I'll get more 'reaction' from this one)  
Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own any character appearing in 'Rise of the Guardians' or any other folklore character. (P.S. Noel is mine.) And I make no profit on this story.

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

_"My name is Virginia and I live on edge of a forest. Well, kind of…"  
10__th__ Kingdom_

Just like any other human being she hated when something complicated her already not-so-easy life.

Her name was Noel Jones and she lived in the multistoried building at edge of the Central Park.

She was one of those who could see a very rare New York view of lush trees, sprawling fields and lakes every morning she woke up. Noel considered herself lucky, but there were some things about living there that… made her life difficult.

There were several things.

Not only she had to go through a poorly lit area around Central Park and cautiously look around every time she was on her way home late in the evening. But also there was another "problem" waiting for her at home.

The elevator. That damn machine! She could swear that bloody thing had the life of its own. How else could you explain the crazy way it worked? It defied logic.

She had a feeling that the elevator had separated itself from the building a long time ago and now lived as it pleased. If it wanted - it worked, if it had a bad mood, it wouldn't work. The worst thing was that once it decided not to work the light inside the cabin might black off. Or might not. Everything depended on this hellish elevator. And Noel lived on the last, 14th floor. And she had to think twice before accepting any invitation to go out. So, to some extent, she was a hostage of that bloody machine.

However, those things paled in comparison with those "complications" that happened to her last week.

Please, do not think that she was exaggerating. If she says, that she did nothing during the Student Council meeting, and only browsed Internet through her phone, using the free wi-fi spot – it was exactly that way. If she says, that she personally decorated the damn gym for the upcoming Halloween – it was exactly that way. Every single bat, spider, ghost, pumpkin, web and tombstone was put on its rightful place by her.

So when she says that it was the worst week of her life, she means every word. Moreover Noel thought that she was cursed.

Something strange was happening. She clearly remembered when the first oddity had taken place. One day she woke up and was not able to see the beautiful view from her window. When the alarm clock rang, it was quite dark in the room, and Noel decided that she had pressed the wrong button on her alarm clock. Her sleepy mind distinctly knew only one thing – it was dark, because it was still too early. Later, her mother woke her up. But her mind cleared as soon as she looked at the windows. They were covered with ice ornate designs. The ice layer was so thick that it did not melt under the bright sunlight. For a moment she forgot that she was running late and continued to look at the beautiful white paintings. Because it was a miracle! To see such beauty in the autumn!

To see them for the first time - was exciting, the second time – nice, the third time - normal, all the other times it was annoying. Noel could not find any logical explanation for this. After all, it wasn't even below zero outside! And these, though beautiful, pictures prevented her from enjoying the view of the park. Every time she turned her head out of habit to the window and instead of autumn colors, she saw ice.

Another oddity – once she was outside she started feeling cold. She had a feeling that there was a micro-cyclone and she was the center of it. And this micro-cyclone was doing everything to freeze her. How else could one explain that she was, probably, the only person in whole New York who wore a wool sweater and warm boots at this sunny weather? But this was not so bad. Because in the school was too hot for her. She hated it even more. She could survive the cold, but not the heat. Noel was sultry as summer in the South. And she needed a nice freshness to cool off. But now she had to carry extra clothes so she could change in the school.

Babysitting was hard as ever. Noel could not understand why. After being their nanny for more than a year, she knew what all the kids were like. Yes, they had their moments of being capricious and crazy, and it was difficult to calm them down. But this week, it seemed that they were possessed by the devil. Oh, they've never been that naughty! They did not give her a moment of peace. She was not a babysitter, but their toy! They were running around her like crazy monkeys round the palm-tree while she was warming up their dinner, putting away toys or washing dishes. They constantly demanded her attention and participation in their games. But, oh boy, what games that was! She couldn't understand how nice, well-behaved kids could start food-fighting or trying to climb the wardrobes. And that was no fun! It was a nightmare. But the thing that bothered her most was the fact that this situation occurred in every single family she worked for. She really didn't get it. Was "naughtiness" a contagious disease nowadays or what?

Noel did not want to think that she had the first symptoms of paranoia. All this week she had a feeling that someone was watching her. But once she began to look around there was nothing, no one took notice of her. The first few days she did not pay attention to this kind of feelings, because she had a lot of 'real' problems without an 'imaginary' one. Even more she hoped that it will pass soon. But as she dressed warmer and warmer with each passing day, it became more and more difficult to ignore it. She would not react so strongly to these feelings, if not for the simple fact that she really felt.

As Noel walked along the street, being the center of the micro-climate and all wrapped in a warm scarf, she felt someone's touch ... on her cheek ...

_Barely noticeable_.

Slight nipping on her nose ...

_Barely felt_.

Sometimes she felt as if that was not the wind but one's light hand that cast away a strand of brown hair from her face.

All would be nothing if she didn't shudder every bloody time. If her skin wasn't covered with goose bumps. If she didn't shut her eyes in a vain attempt to suppress this strange feeling.

"The main thing is not to go crazy before Halloween" repeated Noel to herself, while changing clothes in the women's locker room. She had such huge plans, which she had yet to put into execution. This was one of her traits, if she decided to do something, be sure she would have her way, even if she lost her mind in the process. And at that moment, after leaving her things in the locker, with a confident gait she was walking down the corridor. Before she got outside, she stopped at the mirror and looked at her reflection. Pleased that her dress was not crumpled, she smiled and straightened a thin leather belt on her waist.

"Oh, Noel Jones, you look simply ravishing!"she said and went outside.

"You look so beautiful that even if you wanted to spoil everything, you would not succeed. Everything will go like clockwork. "

She kept talking to herself, trying desperately to believe that she had shivers running down her spine because she was nervous, and not because she got cold from someone's light touch.

Jack was angry with her. That was the only reason why he was following her around. So, she told stories about him, and still couldn't see him. So what? What was the big deal? He was supposed to be grateful to her for the fact that her words inspired children with faith in him. But, no! He decided to choose this time to be difficult and make her life a bit unbearable. He did not know why. But, oh, gosh how angry he was!

He painted the most beautiful designs on her windows.

He accompanied her on the streets.

He talked to her (well, actually to himself).

He helped her with the children by bringing them joy with the help of mischievous snowflakes.

He nipped her cheeks, ears and nose, for God's sake!

And she still didn't see him! What a nerve! He spent so much time on her, but she did not want to compromise.

What else could he do to make her see him!?

He was going out of his mind! That's why he was angry. But all those times when he was annoyed she would make him laugh with her funny face expressions. And sometimes, Jack just could not resist. She was so funny, trying to hide from the cold. And how she screwed up her eyes every time he pinched her nose ...

So, scratch that notion. There were two reasons why he was still chasing her. He was angry and amused.

After all these days, Jack got to know a few things about her.

For example, she knew Central Park the way she knows the back of her hand. She always walked through park's alleys that were covered with autumn leaves, and she always knew where to turn in order to use a shortcut.

He knew that she loved milk chocolate, green color and books. He knew that she was always busy and in a hurry. He knew that she had freckles. He knew that she loved children and got along well with them. He knew that when she smiled, a little dimple would appear on her left cheek. He knew that she was responsible, but funny, and behaved like a child. He knew for sure that when he sent a gust of wind to ruffle her hair, she was most angry, because in the process he would almost tear the pages of her book.

He knew that her name was Noel Jones.

Oh, and she was very warm. No, he was, of course, aware that all human had a much higher body temperature than he. But... she produces such a warmth, as if she was a heater. She might have hot blood running through her veins.

And she surprised him. For example, right now... Jack was just sitting on the roof of the school, thinking where he would go. And then he saw her. He almost fell off the roof.

"Wow! She is beautiful. " thought Jack Frost, landing on the ground beside her.

"Hey, why did you change into a dress?" he tried to keep up with her quick pace.

"You will come up to him, and talk to him. Just like you rehearsed. "

For a moment Jack thought she was talking to him.

"Wait ... what? To whom? What are you going to say? "

He held out his hand to stop her - but was only able to touch her hair.

Jack followed her angrily with his eyes.

"Don't think you can get away so easily!"

Noel turned round the corner, and Jack hurried after her. He caught up with her, but before he could say or do anything, she spoke.

"Hi, Daniel"

Jack followed her gaze and saw a tall, dark-haired guy who was going their way.

"Hi, Noel," he said with affected politeness.

"How are you?" she asked earnestly.

"Good. And you? "

All three were standing together and Jack arrogantly though that he was taller than Daniel by few inches.

"OK! Of course, there is so much trouble with the Halloween preparation. "

"I can imagine."

For a moment the smile disappeared from the face of the girl, and she looked down. Noel did not know what to say and got nervous and Jack felt the way air around her was heating up.

"You have a beautiful dress." paid her a compliment, Daniel, while looking at her from top to toe. She blushed. Jack snorted.

"Thank you," she said too loud. "I heard that your team will have a match soon."

"Yes, but first we need to survive Halloween. The whole team is lax, nobody can concentrate. "

"Speaking of Halloween!"

Noel made a small step towards him and threw back her head slightly to look him in the eye. "Would you like to go to the Halloween party with me?"

She said it without hesitation or stammering, enunciated each word in such a soft and charming voice that both boy's hair stood up on the back of their heads from pleasure.

Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking at the boy and the girl. Daniel was surprised and Noel stopped breathing, waiting for an answer. He had a vague thought that he was a witness of a personal moment, and though he was technically invisible, he really should leave.

"Oh, Noel ... I'm sorry but I can't."

She sighed, blinked, and then smiled.

"Oh! Have you already asked someone? "she said quietly.

"That's not it. With all the training I have a pile of homework I have to do, and I just wanted to spend my time on it. "he said, scratching his head.

"Forget it. If you are busy… What can one do about it? "

Bell rang. Noel startled.

"I must go." said Daniel.

"Me, too." she was still smiling.

"Sorry, I'm really ..."

"Do not worry. I'll go with someone else."Noel tried to dismiss it. "I just thought it would be nice if we went together."

"It would be nice." he repeated her words.

"It would be wonderful." said the girl openly and gave him a look, screaming: "Oh, boy! You do not know what you gonna miss! "

They looked at each other. Daniel - appreciatively, Noel - challenging. And Jack with all the force squeezed his staff.

"It's cold" said the guy, and looked away.

"Yes." Said the girl tiredly."Winter is coming."

"Bye, Noel"

"Bye, Daniel."

They didn't not turn around, just went past each other. As if none of this embarrassing talk took place.

Jack stood still, following both of them with his eyes.

Today he learned one more thing about Noel. She had an unrequited love... Jack was angry, and wasn't amused.

The next time, Jack met Noel it was evening of the same day. In the morning he was picked up by the North Wind, and carried to another continent, and it was late in the evening when he returned to New York. He found her walking home through the park.

"There you are!" said Jack cheerfully, landing beside her. "Still wearing the dress?"

Yes, she was still in a dress, she was tired and her bag was heavy.

"Why are you sad?"

Yes, she was sad, she was tired and had a headache.

"Hey! It's no fun if you are like that "said Jack and nipped her nose.

Yes, she was no fun, she was feeling shivery from his touch, and oh, how tired she was.

Around them, the park continued to live, singing its nightly song. In the light of the street-lamps one could recognize silhouettes of strolling couples, make out audible rhythmic steps of random runners, the cyclists' wheels buzzing and the rattle of carriages and horses.

Jack, as always, was talking, and Noel, as always, didn't hear him. And none of them took notice of the way lamps began to flicker, and then blacked out.

Noel was the first, who noticed that something was wrong, because she, unlike Jack had a shadow. All the while she was walking her gaze was cast down to the ground, so she was surprised that her shadow changed into a strange shape. She stopped and looked around. It was unusually dark, and for a moment she forgot in what part of the park she was.

"... And then I froze that puddle right under his feet! You should have seen him fall!" laughed Jack, but stopped as soon as he noticed anxious face expression of his companion. And for the first time in the evening of his became serious.

It seemed to Noel that the park "was falling asleep" or should I say "dying" and radiated such an unnatural ominous silence that she struggled not to yield to the consuming fear. And mighty sighs of New York that were coming from the adjoining highways, only made the situation worse.

The beat of her heart drowned all other sounds and the only thing she could do, not to become panic-stricken was to go faster.

"Angel of God, my guardian dear,

to whom God's love commits me here "

She whispered to herself the child's prayer, calling out to her Guardian Angel. Noel did not know just how close he was, albeit a bit different, but still a competent Guardian.

"Watch over me throughout the night,

keep me safe within your sight. "

As soon as she said the last word, the lamp died out. Then another, and another. Until the whole alley was enshrouded in darkness. A cry of horror was stuck in her throat.

"Noel, calm down" said Jack in a firm voice. "Everything will be well. I am here. I'm with you. "

But she could not hear his words. She did not hear anything. Fear paralyzed her legs and she could not make a step. It was unnaturally quiet and Noel thought that she was the only one in the whole park.

_Snow White was now all alone in the great forest, and she did not know what to do. _

The whole situation seemed vaguely familiar to Jack. All this darkness, deafening silence and raw fear coming from Noel.

"Show yourself!" shouted Jack. A chilling laughter served as answer. Noel's subdue scream drew his attention. Seeing the horror in her eyes, the boy whispered:

"You can hear him, too ..."

Jack could not believe it. Once more he was convinced that the fears had no boundaries. He'd had enough. He raised his staff and struck the ground. For a moment the shadows dispelled and it was lighter.

"Pitch! Show yourself right now! "he shouted as loud as he could.

But the answer was a whisper.

"Better run away, better run away,

Pretty little maiden better run away. "

Jack turned around and looked at the girl. Noel closed her eyes, trying her best to calm down.

"When the woods are black as night

That's the boogeyman's delight."

His voice was both close and far away, right near your right ear, and from all sides together.

"Better run away, better run away

Pretty little maiden run away…"

Pitch was taunting. Her. Jack. The boy felt terribly hurt and offended. To believe in him was not enough to just have fun. It was impossible to have fun all the time, you needed to know the sadness and sorrow, to feel the difference. And in order to believe in the Nightmare, one needed to experience fear. This real, raw horror of what lurks in the darkness. Without knowing what's the difference.

"Noel ..." began Jack quietly, looking down at her. "Please do not be afraid ..."

He removed the hair from her face in a pathetic attempt to calm her.

Feeling his touch, Noel screamed. It was not clear, either she was scared even more because of his cold touch or his coldness sobered her mind that was paralyzed by fear, but she did what she should have done from the beginning, when she had noticed that the lights were going off. She ran.

_The trees seemed to whisper to each other, scaring Snow White who began to run._

At the moment she ran, the darkness that covered them "broke." As if it was a huge mosaic, which shattered into hundreds of pieces, and Noel was the most important part. She was the source of fear that fed them. Jack saw the shadows turning into familiar fearlings with golden eyes. Now, when he saw the target, he could strike.

While Noel was running, it seemed that the park, which she knew so well and loved, was her enemy. She did not recognize familiar trees from her childhood, which now had eyes, and were leering at her angrily. Their branches became claws that clutched to her dress.

_She ran over sharp stones and through thorns._

She saw the black gaunt horses that raced past her with incredible speed. They had eyes that burned like the hellfire.

_And the wild beasts ran past her, but did her no harm._

She looked back a couple of times, but did not see his pursuer. But at this point she did not trust her eyes. They deceived her. How could she believe what she had seen? How was this possible?

So what that all the senses were deceiving her, too! She would rather listen to your inner voice, which was saying without a stop, 'Run! Run! Run! Run!"And she ran.

_She ran as far as her feet could carry her_

Jack remembered that when he was a human, one day he and some kids from the village went to the forest. It was the end of summer. The time to gather honey. So they went to see the wild bees. It was an accident. Just being in the wrong place and at the wrong time. The branch cracked under the weight of the beehive. And that nest fell to the ground a few feet away from them. What he had seen then, and what he saw at the moment Noel ran, had a striking resemblance. They moved in the same chaotic manner, angry that they were troubled. Only the Fearlings didn't buzz. He managed to freeze most of these vile creatures. But some escaped. Jack was about to follow them on the bustling streets of New York when he was stopped by ... his own shadow. He turned around. The moon shone brightly in the sky. The Man in the Moon did not say anything to him, but this bright light made Jack close his eyes, that already had got used to darkness. He looked around. The whole alley was covered with ice. And everything shone prettily as silver.

"She would have loved ..." thought Jack before he hit himself in the head.

"Damn! Noel ...! "

The girl was sitting on one of the lawns and cried. She was literally choking with tears. She could not remember how she turned out here. Maybe she fell? Maybe, her feet failed her? There is no difference. She was shaking from the shock, she had scratched knees, and deep cuts were all over her hands. She could not make out anything because of the tears and was not going to calm down any time soon.

In this state she was found by Jack.

The joy of the fact that he finally found her, was replaced by fear. Well, what should he do now? What could the invisible spirit do to comfort the girl in hysterics, who has every right to cry?

"Why? God, why me? "

Jack made out a few words between her sobs.

"What did I do wrong? Or is this some kind of cruel joke? Or someone's curse? "

She looked up at the Moon.

"Moon, please tell me ... Maybe… Somehow I'm the one to blame? I just do not know ... What to believe? I ... I can't. I can't do this anymore. I shall go crazy if it does not stop! Bloody hell! Someone was following me the whole week. I felt it ... I know ... "

Jack froze, without tearing away his gaze he looked at her face.

"I just want to live ... like everybody. Really, am I asking too much? I want to see the park in the morning, and not ice. And feel like a winter prisoner. I want the kids to listen to me ... as before. After all, I'm not strict with them and allow them a lot, but that's no reason to sit on my head!

I want the damn elevator to work like the all other elevators!

I want to perform on stage and everybody to cheer for me.

I want to go with Daniel to the party ... and ... and dance, have fun! And to talk! The most important thing is to talk!

I wish I had a friend ... a true friend. Kids ... They're just kids. The people at school ... they just acquaintance. They have their own life, and I'm sick and tired of looking for a place for me in their life! I'm so tired of this! Why can't a single person be interested in me, and be the first one to make a step towards me? Really, is it so much to ask? "

Noel began to choke with new attack of hot tears that was caused by self-pity. Fear was slowly vanishing. She could hear the noise coming from the streets and could distinguish the window lights of skyscrapers through the trees.

"I want ... I want to be noticed, seen, heard, felt! I want them to know I'm alive! "

After saying her last words Noel wearily closed her eyes and sighed, trying to overcome the new portion of tears. Yielding to the second-long impulse, in one swift motion Jack was beside her on the lawn.

"Don't cry ... Please don't cry."

He carefully took the hair away from her face.

"I ... I did not mean to ... I did not know" he was at loss of the words. A sense of guilt overwhelmed him. He did not see how his wish to do everything possible so she could see him, turned into a wish to punish her for the thing she was not guilty. He was ashamed.

"I'm sorry ... I ... You ... Everybody will notice you and I don't mean maybe! You'll see! "

His fingertips barely touched her cheeks. And the salty traces left by tears, turned into a thin crust. Jack happily realized that he could feel familiar warmth from her again.

Noel opened her eyes. Her eyes were brighter because of tears and sparkled with all the shades of green. She saw the way all the street-lamps were turning on and sighed with relief. She felt the familiar tingling sensation as a shiver ran down her spine.

"And I'm tired of being cold! I am never cold!"she said, smiling, probably the first genuine smile that day.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Another update! Originally I thought this chapter to be bigger with lots event to take place. At this point I thought it would be better to split this chapter in two parts. Like that I hope you won't lose the track of the story and with your feedback I will have an inspiration to continue writing. In this chapter you will also find some answers to your questions. Once again I will really-really appreciate your thoughts! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own any character appearing in 'Rise of the Guardians' or any other folklore character. (P.S. Noel is mine.) And I make no profit on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Friendship," said Christopher Robin, "is a very comforting thing to have." _

_― "Winnie-the-Pooh" A.A. Milne_

E. Aster Bunnymund loved spending time in his Warren. Of course, it was not the celestial Tooth palace or North's Workshop and not even the golden ship of Sandman that cut through the sea of night sky. Here, deep under the surface of his beloved continent was the eternal spring the whole year. It was warm and green here, with blooming trees and spring flowers. And he would never change places with North, with all his technical innovations or with Tooth, whose home was too high and was surrounded by tropical plants. There were other reasons. Both the Workshop and the Palace were filled either with tooth-fairies, yetis or elves. Of course, Sandman's ship was a quiet place, even a little too quiet, but there was no room for his garden. And if there was anything that he was proud of, it was his garden. Three spring months came in turn one after another in his Warren. This could be seen from the measured change of the flower blossoms. Glory-of-the-snow blossomed during the first two weeks of March. Those flowers resembled lush "baskets" filled with exquisite flowers, lined with bright emerald leaves. Winter hellebore filled the air with honey aroma. Then it was turn for snowdrops, fragrant irises, snowflakes. This is not to mention the lilies-of-the-valley, tulips, hyacinths, lilacs and dandelions.

What does it matter if he did not have a palace or a fort or a golden ship? He had spring. And here he was rarely troubled by anyone.

In general Bunnymund was content with his life. Sometimes he envied Sandman or Tooth, because they could work every day and bring joy to children all year round. Not that he was afraid that he would fail or would be unable to arrange a holiday every day. He was absolutely certain that he would be second to none in this respect, and maybe even, would surpass them in the art of bringing joy to children. He was just happy and proud that his special day, his holiday was Easter.

And to make the only one day in the year, the day when he was in charge, the best one he had to work the whole year. Believe it, or not. He came up with new designs and colors every day. He tried to improve the taste of chocolate. There was not a single day when he was not preparing for Easter. And now with the brushes in his hands ... ahem, paws, he was painting some eggs.

"Hey, Bunnymund!"

Aster startled and nearly dropped the pieces of art.

"Hey, yourself!"

Bunnymund didn't like when he was troubled by unexpected guests. And now he had to deal with no one else, but Jack Frost. His recent rival, and now a good friend. Aster didn't notice how it all happened that they became friends. A lot has changed after those fateful events. And the most important thing was his attitude to Jack. Yes, he still considered him to be irresponsible and selfish. But it didn't interfere with their friendship. Though rivalry still existed between them. Sometimes they could race through the tunnels or they could sneak into the Workshop and play mischievous tricks on North and yetis. Aster knew that he would have never done anything like that; he knew for sure that such thoughts would have never occurred in his mind. But he also admitted to himself that now that Jack was with them, everything became much happier, more fun ... better.

And now it took him one glance to realize that something was wrong. If Aster knew anything about Jack it was the fact that something was troubling him.

"Sooo ..." began Jack.

"So ..." repeated Bunnymund, looking suspiciously at him.

"What have you been up to?" said Jack in what may seem a normal voice.

"Nothing much… Pretty much the same stuff."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, right."

Bunnymund officially knew that something was wrong. He couldn't yet put his finger on what exactly was wrong. It was the end of October, so Jack should be happy about first frosts and stuff, shouldn't he? He should be flying around and freeze puddles and tear away remaining leaves with his cold gusts of winds. He should be doing other crazy stuff that he considers to be fun. And not walking around Bunnymund's Warren as if he wasn't here for million times.

"Jack, is something wrong?" asked Aster finally.

"What? Of course not! What made you think so?" replied Jack a bit too fast. Bunnymund gave him skeptical look.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. Bunnymund was still waiting.

"I might have a thing or two on my mind… And I might have come here to think about it…" began Jack carefully, his eyes downcast. "But if I'm a bother then I will leave."

He was about to fly away without another word, when Bunnymund stopped him.

"Wait, Jack! You're never a bother, mate."

Bunnymund was no fool. If just to think about it, where else could Jack go? Of course, every one of Guardians would be happy to see him. But because he was troubled he came here. Aster almost snorted thinking what would Sandman do, if he can't even talk. North would, probably, make a huge fuss about it and Tooth… Well, Tooth was a special case. So yes, Jack turned to him. But wasn't it what friends were for?

"You know, you may come here whenever you please. I mean if I have space for 2 billion eggs, there is certainly place for you."

Jack grinned and said:

"Aww! Then you do care."

It was Bunnymand's turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't have the whole day, mate! I do have an Easter to prepare for." said Aster in a businesslike manner.

"What? It's not even winter yet!"

Jack was laughing at his friend's antics.

"Don't change topic, Jack! What's the matter?"

Bunnymund was determined to find out the reason behind Jack's behavior, even if no more eggs would be painted that day.

Smile fell away from Jack's face and he sighed, sitting on one of the rocks.

"It's not like if I tell, you'll be able to help me."

"Well, if you think so…" Aster decided not to push him. "But in case you'll decide to talk then remember you have a pair of big ears and that makes me the hell of a listener."

They laughed. Jack thought. Bunnymund waited. The boy didn't know how to start. How not to sound miserable or desperate or foolish? He was trying very hard and chose his words carefully.

"It's about a girl..." Out of all words in the world he chose these and in that exact order.

"Yup, no more egg painting for today." though Bunnymund miserably.

* * *

"God you made the world all wrong." thought Noel too often for her liking. She thought it with such unusual worldly wisdom of a person who lived in this world for three hundred years no less. She really did not understand many things. One of them was Anna-Rita. The girl of the same age and from the same school, which held in the school hierarchy, the highest level - Queen Bee. And, as befits a queen, she possessed all the virtues of her noble position. She was attractive, charismatic, smart and wealthy. But let's not forget about the vices, because Anna-Rita possessed them on a truly royal level. She was arrogant, selfish, manipulative and aggressive. And what made it even more unbearable is the fact that she was popular, talented and privileged. And as a result of that she was hated /envied by all her female peers. Of course, not openly. And no matter how much Noel wanted not to choose sides and stay out of it, the girl had to admit that she was jealous. Oh, God, how much she envied her!

Please, do not think that she wanted to be like Anna-Rita. No, God forbid! Noel envied, but only those opportunities that had Anna-Rita.

"God you made the world all wrong, I have nothing; she has all." thought Noel often, while watching Anna-Rita. Noel often wondered why Heaven didn't award her with anything worthwhile.

Why does not she have at least one talent? While Anna-Rita sang and danced as if she was born on a stage.

Alright, forget the talent! Why was she just pretty? While Anna Rita was beautiful.

Forget the talent and beauty! Why she was born in an average family with a limited income and have to babysit children every day to save money for college? While Anna-Rita, who did not work a single day in her life, could afford to buy anything she wanted (even if it was her parents' money!).

Noel felt cheated. Three times.

As for the rest of her school life, it was, for the lack of a better word - decent. As the member of Student Council Noel has always been aware of what was happening in school. One could say that she was a gossipgirl. It seemed that she had just to look at the person with those clear green eyes of hers and this person would talk. Teacher praised her and the other students asked for her notes. Always surrounded by people she smiled charmingly and said nothing. But once she felt the odd one, she would leave quietly. It seemed that everyone knew her, but knew nothing about her.

"Noel!" called the girls from the neighbor class. "Is it true that today we have a short day?"

"Yes, today is the holiday." she answered with a trademark grin.

"Oh, I'm so glad! So there will be time to go to the hairdresser! " cried Lisa joyfully.

"Hey, Noel! And, you're going to the party? " asked Mary.

"Given that I am in the Council, and that I was involved in decoration of the gym, then - yes, I'll be there." she replied in a businesslike tone.

"So, you're going to compete for the best costume prize?"

Before answering Noel smiled bitterly.

"And what is the point?"

They silently looked at each other. Nobody needs to tell you who will win the first place. As the saying goes, speak of the devil. Anna-Rita was walking down the corridor. Noel made a small step back and turned her back on them.

"Hello, girls! Mary, Lisa, Amanda! "The voice of Anna-Rita was like a bell, and her gait was so light, as if she knew nothing of worldly concerns.

"Hello, Anna-Rita" answered girls happily.

"Tell us, what costume will you wear?"

"Let it be a surprise " answered the girl mysteriously. And they all started to go down the hall and chat.

Oh, yes! Noel possessed one talent, the quality that singled her out from the others.

And she sadly pointed to herself, every time Anna-Rita passed by, that it never failed her. After all, for all the years of studying her way never crossed with Anna-Rita.

Noel had a rare gift not to exist until there was a need for her.

* * *

"Just leave the girl alone!" said Bunnymund loudly.

"I've already done that and it did no good to either of us!" Jack was as loud as he.

"You almost drove her crazy!" made a reasonable notice Aster.

"I've heard I have such an effect on the girls." said Jack matter-of-fact.

"It's not about you!" cried Bunnymund angrily. Sometimes it was really difficult to talk to Jack. This was one of those moments when he behaved liked an arrogant ass.

"Yes, it's about her and me! She is…"

"No, I mean it's about Pitch! The thing he did in the park was outrageous."

"You're telling me! I was there." The boy couldn't agree more.

"Do you think Pitch is up to something?" asked Bunnymund carefully.

"He is always up to something. But he is not strong as he used to be."

"He is strong enough to go out from under the bed and that doesn't sound nice."

They stayed silent for a moment, both thinking not so happy thoughts.

"If it wasn't for Pitch… I was so close for her to believe in me!"

"Here we go again…" Bunnymund facepalmed.

Jack didn't pay attention to his friend and continued rumbling.

"Why can't she just see me?!"

"She is an adult, mate! She just cannot see you!" Bunnymund tried to be sensible and make Jack to see reason.

"Oh, she is not an adult! She is 16!"

"And she attends High School! And she is a member of Student Council And she works! That qualifies like an adult to me!" said Bunnymund while counting off on his fingers.

"And she tells stories about me and makes others to believe in me!"

Jack clung to the last arguments.

"Mate, it's just how it all works." Bunnymund pinched the bridge of his nose. "Adults are telling kids the stories about us. About North to make kids behave nicely the whole year to have presents on Christmas. About Sandy when it's late to make kids to go to bed earlier. About Tooth to make them brush their teeth. The result – kids believe in us and parents are happy, because they think they are winners in this."

"And you?" interrupted Jack.

"What me?"  
"Why do parents tell kids about Easter Bunny? What ulterior motives do they have?" asked Jack carefully.

"I don't really know." Bunnymund sighed and scratched his head. "I've told you that Easter is about hope, new life, new dreams... But for kids, it's all about fun really. They don't really think much about the deeper meaning."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah, we do…"

Silence fell between them once again. It was one of those moments that both of them were still not used to. It was… strange. For so many years they were rivals and at first had difficulties accepting each other. And they have spent so much time thinking how different they were when in reality they were so alike.

"The point is," continued Bunnymund, "storytellers don't have to believe in us to make others believe."

"But I can touch her!" said Jack suddenly.

"What?"

"Yes! I can touch her!" the Winter Spirit flew from the stone he was sitting on. "Just barely though. Just enough to nip her nose or cheek. She has to believe in me on some subconscious level, otherwise I won't be able to touch her!"

It sounded so right to the boy that Aster didn't want to disappoint him.

"Jack, listen, mate. Even before you became Guardian you were strong."

"Hell, I was!" interrupted Jack. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, but continued.

"The main thing is that now you are 'believed in' – and your power is growing. So… it's not her believing in you… It's just you getting stronger."

"But…"Jack opened his mouth to protest, to argue, to do anything not to let this last possibility to slip through his fingers. Unfortunately, he was out of good reasons.

"Listen, mate! I've been a Guardian for a very long time to know what I'm talking about."

Jack made a roaring sound of despair, while running his hands through his hair, and sat down on a rock.

"I'm really sorry, mate. But there is nothing you can do." Bunnymund tried his best to comfort Jack.

"But I have to!" the boy shot back with a firm determination. "Look I owe her for making her cry!"Jack bit his lower lip and ruffled his hair in pathetic attempt to bring his thoughts in order.

"I just wish she could see me."

Jack was defeated. This damn wish was plaguing him again.

_It was like illness, really._

Sometimes you feel better, sometimes you feel worth, but it's always there. Preventing you from breathing lungful of air, thinking straight or feeling alive. For three hundred years he was ill with wishing for something he could never have. Jack thought he was finally cured. Jack though he would never fall ill again.

_It was like illness._

But relapse came. With such a severe force that it was almost too much to take.

_It was worth than illness._

As if the weight of three hundred years of loneliness was put on his shoulders. But that weight never seemed so heavy before.

_It was an obsession._

Because it all came down to this one girl. Who was just as ill as he.

"What would you do, if she could see you?"

Bunnymund interrupted Jack's thoughts. The boy cast up his eyes to meet his friend's quizzical gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." he answered truthfully. "I mean… At first I had so many things that I wanted to tell her. I wanted to ask her about the end of her story… And then I sorta started talking to her, though she didn't hear me saying a word." Jack closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed. "But now… I don't know…"

He looked up and beamed. "I would make her laugh."

Bunnymund came up to Jack and ruffled his hair. "Certainly you would."

Aster looked around his Warren, suddenly at loss for words. Now that Jack confided his troubles to him, he felt that it was his duty to help him. But he still had his doubts for he knew what consequences his decision might bring.

"Would one meeting with you change anything for her?" asked Aster looking Jack in the eye.

"Sometimes one talk is enough to change the whole life." answered Jack with a seriousness that didn't suit him.

"You are so full of yourself!" cried Aster, thinking that it would be better not to help him. He was going away, making it clear that the conversation is over.

"Who am I to tell you that one moment can either give you a hope or take it away."

Those words said in the most sincere voice made Bunnymund stop. What Jack didn't know or suspect is that on that exact moment gears of his fate started turning.

"Are you waiting for special invitation or what?" asked Aster without turning around.

"What?" Jack turned around rapidly, almost falling from the stone he sat on.

"As I recall you have a party to attend this evening." continued Bunnymund in his usual cool voice.

Just as the Guardian of hope was about to enter one of the many tunnels that led to the private quarters of his Warren, he looked back. Jack was looking at him with a mixture of shock, misunderstanding, distrust and above all things - hope.

"Do you think they call me a sorcerer for nothing?" Aster made a pause for dramatic effect, before continuing, "And what kind of sorcerer would I be, if I can't make you visible for a couple of hours?"

"Wait! If I understood correctly…"

Jack still could not comprehend the words he had heard. And Aster, unfortunately, had no time to be amazed by him. So he grinned and said:

"Come on Cinderella! We still need to find you a pair of slippers that will fit."

"Whatever you say, Fairy-Godmother!" said Jack in the same mocking tone, following after his friend.

"Oh, you shall not take the name of the Fairy-Godmother in vain, mate!"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**:Update! Yesterday it was Christmas in my country. So, Merry Christmas to everyone and consider this chapter a present))) I also want to thank everyone who left a review. That helped a lot.

Once again, Halloween is not over yet. Hope to finish it in the next chapter. Keep up with your good work of providing good reviews, and I'll keep up with a good (I hope!) work of writing! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

_Disclaimer- I do not own any character appearing in 'Rise of the Guardians' or any other folklore character. (P.S. Noel is mine.) And I make no profit on this story._

* * *

_Halloween is cool, nature boy, it's ancient, it's strange, and, besides, Mom and Dad met on Halloween. – Marnie Cromwell "Halloweentown"_

**Chapter 3**

Fairy Godmother was a very busy woman.

That's the first thing you should know about her. Indeed she had quite a load of work to do. And very often she wished there would be more than 24 hours in one day. So let me enlighten you on her important work. She deemed it important and it was important. First of all, as every godmother she had godchildren. Many-many godchildren. Those boys and girls were of all ages, races, religions and beliefs. They were from different countries and families (or had no family at all). And, of course, no one knew about her existence or their connection. They didn't know that on the day they were born, they also were blessed with their own Fairy Godmother. Of course they also got much or not-so-much benefit from it. Naturally with a Fairy Godmother there was a special blessing to receive: beauty, intelligence, singing voice, ability to run fast, drawing skill, luck. It could be anything. Whatever the Fairy Godmother would think appropriate and suitable. All the same, they didn't know or believe in her. But the Fairy Godmother was never bothered by that. Actually it made her work easier. Even without being able to see her, they all required her attention. Just like in all the fairy-tales in times of need, the Fairy Godmother stepped in to act the role of parent or trusted friend and would lend her powers to the cause, ensuring that her godchild would succeed and fulfill his or her true destiny. It's easier than it sounds. Because in reality, to put it simple, it was her duty to make sure her godchild's _happy end_ would take place.

Fairy Godmother was a very businesslike woman.

That's the first thing you should be aware of. She never took anything close to her heart. She liked everything to stay strictly business. She never stuck her nose in anybody's affairs. She had too much work of her own to let herself get messed up in the affairs of others. As a result she tried to stay away as far as possible from the Guardians, Man in the Moon and Boogeyman. Even if some of her charges are still children. She never bothered herself with such nonsense as belief in the Guardians. She held the opinion that kids can believe in whatever they wanted. Either way they will stop as soon they will grow up.

But being a very good godmother she was usually helping her protégés at the expense of others. You may think that it wasn't very fair of her. But let's not forget that even in tales Fairy Godmothers are never "absolutely good."

Fairy Godmother was a very wise woman.

That's the first thing you should keep in mind. She was the one who knew what was best for one and bad for another. She had the right to. Or better say, she thought she had the right to. She had lived for so many centuries. She had created so many 'happy ends'. She had seen them come. She had seen them go. And there was one thing that she knew. One got to give people what they want. Let them believe in what they want to believe. Let them hear what they want to hear. It was the first lesson she had learned. She was practical in that aspect. She would give them 'happy end' so they could create their own 'Happily Ever After'. She would let them believe that there was even such a thing as 'Happily Ever After'.

Fairy Godmother always did everything her way.

That's the first thing you should beware of. One should not consider himself smarter than Fairy-Godmother. That's if you are a charge of hers. She was exerting her influence in favor of her godchildren and in return, of course, she expected respect and gratitude for all the work she had done. Naturally it was practically impossible to turn down connections with someone who had magical powers. So one had to stick with what he or she got. But there were those who were not so willing to cooperate and tried to go against the decisions of the Fairy Godmother. They tried and tried, but in the end they got what was theirs all along or were left with nothing. She would have it either her way or no way at all. Because Fairy Godmother knows best.

So on this particular day, a day that didn't threaten with anything bad, the Fairy Godmother was in her study. She was just going through her schedule for the upcoming day, when the door burst open and a couple of fairies flew in the room. These fairies were remarkably beautiful with pointed ears, button noses and slanted eyes. Fairy Godmother took great pride in the fact that her fairies were so beautiful and actually looked like fairies and not like hummingbirds.

"What happened?" she asked, focusing her eyes on the little creatures. They couldn't really talk and communicated by sending their thoughts to the other person.

"Ladies! Please, one at a time!" said Fairy Godmother feeling the first signs of headache. One of the fairies that emitted a light-blue glow flew a bit forward.

"Oh, I see. So it's Noel Jones again." Fairy Godmother started drinking her tea. "What's wrong this time?"

Little fairy continued her story while showing different gestures to make her telling more vivid.

"So you did exactly as I said and followed her around? Very good. We certainly don't want the repetition of what had happened a week ago." she said and put her cup and saucer on the table. Yes, indeed what happened last week was an emergency. In the earlier centuries it used to happen more often, but now such situation usually occurred once in five or ten years. The situation when one of the godchildren starts crying. More like wailing, actually. And their cry is so desperate and tears are so bitter that Fairy Godmother can't but interfere. It's like the first warning call, saying that it's high time to take action and bring happiness to this person, either way he would break and be lost. And now this girl became her primary task. Fairy Godmother was very surprised once she found out who had shed so many tears.

This girl… Well, this girl was just so out of the 'risk zone'. She had both of her parents, was fed, had nice clothes and went to the prestigious school. She lived in a city of opportunity to satisfy all of her ambitions. And she was so annoyingly adaptive. She would always find a way out. Sometimes it seemed to Fairy Godmother that if Noel Jones would turn out at the desert island, she would be strong enough not just to survive but to get out of there. So Godmother was surprised when she found out that it was Noel who cried the lifetime supply of tears.

As it was stated before - Fairy Godmother was very busy. And she certainly had no time to change her plans and take care of her goddaughter's life at this moment. According to the original plan Noel's actual 'happy end' wouldn't happen until the girl would be in her late twenties. Fairy Godmother was still hoping that it was just a misunderstanding and Noel Jones could wait until the decided time.

"What was that once again?"asked Godmother, when her thoughts were interrupted by one of the fairies. "No… are you absolutely sure?"

An eager nodding served her as an answer.

"Oh, holy fairy dust! Why does this girl have to spoil everything?"

Right now Fairy Godmother was displeased.

"First her hysterics that came out of nowhere! And now she doesn't want to attend the social gathering that was so kindly arranged for the Halloween! What kind of 'happy end' does she want me to give her?"

Little fairies flinched from a sudden outburst of their mistress.

"It's not Medieval and she is not damsel in distress sitting in the highest tower! And to think that she was such a nice child! I hadn't thought of her since the day she was born. She never troubled me. Well, I guess the good days are over!"

Fairy Godmother stood up and flew out of the room with an angry flutter of her wings. Little fairies did their best to catch up with her.

She came into the library. It was the grandest library one could possibly create in their imagination.

"Get me her book!" she ordered without turning her head.

That's how it all worked. Fairy Godmother kept a book for every godchild she had ever had. And those books of all sizes and colors stood on the multiply wooden rows of bookcases that seemed to go on forever. Each book contained a story of one lifetime, of one person.

All people are like books and we read them. This is one of many eternal verities that are getting forgotten nowadays. Someone we read in a month, others in two. Someone we can understand only through years. And there are such that we will never have an opportunity to read.

Someone we read just to put back on the shelf, and occasionally dust them off in the library of our hearts... But what's the point? If it is not interesting to read for the second time!

There are different kinds of people. They can be poems and novels, poetry and prose. It's up to you what to read. And for someone this kind of reading is difficult. So, maybe, it's better to look through a magazine? There are clear and obvious books. But there are also such that one needs to read between the lines. Books with hues and tints. Such kind of books that not every person can manage.

When fairies put Noel's book on the table, Fairy Godmother had to do the double take. She was surprised to say the least. She was amazed at the book's size. A girl of her age would usually have something akin to magazine. But at age of 16 Noel Jones had a book as big as someone's lifetimes. Fairy Godmother looked carefully at the beautiful cover. The saying "don't judge a book by its cover" didn't really work in her library. Just like the content of the pages, the cover was a reflection of a person's life. It also needed time and didn't change as easily as filled with ink words pages did.

The blue-green suede of Noel's hardbound was pleasant to the touch. She could see a contour of engraved silver lines dividing the cover into symmetrical figures. Godmother figured it would turn out as something akin to the tapestry pictures. Cover still needed time to bloom, but fact remained. Noel Jones was living and making a beautiful thing.

But Godmother didn't quite understand the meaning of an unfinished pattern in the left bottom corner. It looked like frost to her. And indeed she could feel cold once she touched it. She furrowed her eyebrows and with a swift move of her hand erased it without a trace.

"There." she though "It looks right this way." Once again don't forget, that she liked the things done her way. And she was the one who took part in the creation of every single book that filled the bookcases of the library.

Nevertheless, Fairy Godmother had no time to read and it was not like she had a wish to do so. Even amazed Fairy Godmother was busy and businesslike and didn't get attached to the things easily.

"Let's get down to business!" she said, leafing through the pages. "Oh! She is in love! That's good! Very well! So, who is it?"

Finally Godmother was happy about something. But it was nothing personal. Because if her goddaughter was already in love then she just needed to make this boy fall in love with her.

"Oh… Oh, for the name of magic!" said Fairy Godmother in a frustrated tone, leaning back at her armchair. "Silly girl! That boy is too good for you!"

She reread the passages describing Noel's heart throb. He didn't need to be her godchild for her to understand that this boy was a catch. A 'prince charming' character every girl would die to have in her story. But she had to hand it to Noel. The girl was persistent and constant. Just like the water. Her 'constant dropping' would 'wear away' that boy one day.

"Don't you know, poor girl…" she said with a sigh. "One always should find someone who is within your power. Within your knowledge, within you strength…"

Fairy Godmother was thinking really hard for the first time in years.

"I don't really want to give her a 'happy end' just yet."

One of the fairies looked up with a silent question in her eyes.

"Why? Well, she is too young for a 'happy end'. In the modern world at first you need to live. She'll regret it. Mark my word! If I give her a 'happy end' now, she'll regret it!"

Fairy Godmother pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But then again… Girls you know very well, that a 'happy end' a day result in one godchild going away. But it's not like she bothered me much, until lately."

Another fairy flew closer, as if asking something.

"No, I didn't plan anything special for her. And she doesn't hold the position of the 'favorite' godchild of this decade."

Now all the fairies looked puzzled.

"It's just… If I give her the love of this boy, it won't be a 'happy end' with a 'happily ever after'. It will be a _golden cage_. And we know that nightingales will not sing in a cage…"

Fairy Godmother sighed. She had to make a decision. She tried to be practical and logical, but all she could think of was all the tears Noel had shed.

Her businesslike nature won, because good riddance to bad rubbish.

"Oh, alright!" she said reluctantly at last. "You will have your 'happy end' child, you'll have it."

Little fairies started jumping happily.

With one last look she closed Noel's book. Fairy Godmother looked up to meet the eyes of her subordinates. "But she will need to get out from that 14-storeyed tower of hers. I might possess magical powers, but I'm not all-powerful. For a girl like her my magic won't be enough."

One of the fairies asked her something.

"What kind of 'happy end' will she get?" Fairy Godmother made a theatrical pause. "I guess Cinderella's one will fit. If Noel wants something or someone, just like Cinderella she'll have to go by herself and get it!"

* * *

"Don't touch anything!"

It was the first thing Bunnymund said, as soon as they entered his lab. Let's just say that Jack was left kind of speechless. The boy had had no idea that after 300 years there were things that could surprise him or leave wordless.

For many times Jack tried to sneak into the Santa's Workshop. He tried to pull that mischief for some years or even decades. But can you really blame him? I mean, he had to find something to occupy himself to fill 'all the time in the world'. But he had never thought about intruding into the Bunnymund's Warren, just in the sake of exploring. The thought that he would find here something worth of his attention never really crossed his mind. Oh, how wrong he was!

He felt as if he was a little kid in a Candy Store, literally. Of course he had never been to a real one, but to him this looked more like a confectioner's than a lab. The smell was the first thing that struck Jack. The sweet, sticky, viscous smell hit his nostrils and made his mouth water. Just like a candy. Everything around him was boiling, brewing and gurgling. On tables next to the test tubes and measuring glasses, stood small whistling kettles. Tin scales of different sizes were making squeaking noises every time some powder or fruit was thrown into balance. All the shelves were occupied with endless bottles, cans, jars and vials. Jack gasped!

The feeling he experienced was akin to the first time, when he rode North's sleigh! Back then and now he felt that the kid's dream inside his heart came true! If his eyes weren't deceiving him he could see pieces of the rainbow in one jar, pink bananas in another and even square oranges in the third. He saw colorful air stars and light-blue cotton candy, prickly pears and purple apples.

"Every kid on this planet would die to see this place" said Jack, still looking around.

"Bloody oath!" said Aster proudly. "But don't say that when North is around."

They shared a short laugh.

_Two hours later. _

Jack was getting impatient. At first he was very curious about this place. He flew around peeping into different jars or trying to taste some of the sweets. In the end he broke two jars, smashed one scales, froze one cauldron and almost set on fire the staff and his own hand.

Now he was banned from doing anything inside this lab, or Bunnymund would, and I quote: "throw your sorry-ass out, you little Stickybeak!"

Jack got his hint and tried his best and behaved. Like that he had enough time to grow tired of waiting and of thinking. And all this time Aster was busy with his spells, magic powder or Man in the Moon knows what! Jack had never seen his friend so occupied with anything but Easter. One moment Bunnymund was running around his lab in search of no one knows what, the next mixing things in the mortar and muttering something under his breath.

"Aster!" started Jack angrily "What the hell are you doing?"

"Are you deaf or an idiot? I said I was going to make you visible!" answered Bunnymund without turning around.

"Argh!" Jack ruffled his hair "I do appreciate your effort, but how on Earth can all these sweets help me to become visible?"

Aster turned around and looked at Jack "I was right. You are an idiot."

"Wha…!" the boy tried to answer something back.  
"Say mate, have I ever interfered with your job?" started Aster in a superior tone.

"No, but…"

"So, stay out of mine!" said Bunnymund and turned back to his work.

"Can I at least help with anything?" Jack sounded really desperate.

"With what?" Bunnymund almost laughed. "You are useful as an ashtray on a motorbike."

Aster didn't make the situation any better. Jack sat on the floor and pouted. He was miserable. It was too warm here, the mild air suffocated him and the sweet scent made him sick. And being idle was driving him crazy. And the worst part was that he couldn't help but think. He was thinking and thinking. And had a hard time of comprehending that everything was not a dream.

"Aster."

"Yes?"

"What do I do?"

"First don't bother me, then…"

"No, I mean once I meet with Noel, what should I do?"  
Bunnymund dropped a jar he was holding.

"You've got to be kidding me" he muttered under his breath.

"Now that I think about it I haven't talked to anyone of my age since I died." continued Jack. "What could we have in common to talk about?"  
"And you are saying it now! You're having your doubts now! God, mate, you had centuries to practice your moves!" Aster really couldn't understand how someone who lived so long could be so stupid.

"I had other things to do! And it never was a problem, considering no one paid attention to me, literally!" Jack couldn't understand how someone who was part sorcerer, part ninja and really smart could be so stupid.

"Look, mate. It's not my bowl of rice, either."

"I'm doomed." Jack made a final conclusion and bowed his head.

"Jack, it's not that bad. Just be yourself! Do what you are good at. The fun, the laughter!" Bunnymund certainly didn't like this situation and surely didn't know how to behave in this new 'adviser role'. "But don't push it."

"How will I know what to say?"

"Argh! This kid is a damn plague!" thought Bunnymund and dropped his forehead into his hand.

"Just listen to your guts, mate! Don't complicate things."

"I shouldn't have started all this!" said Jack in a frustrated tone.

"Communication is a natural process, like everything else. And everything is about instinct, really. Once you're there, you will know what to say."

Jack stopped his rumbling for a moment and looked at Aster. It seemed that he was satisfied with the advice. But it lasted only a moment.

"Now, I'm listening to the overgrown Bunny. I'm so pathetic!"

"Just stop sulking!" cried Bunnymund and hit him lightly on the head. "Why don't try on the shoes the sentinel eggs had brought?"

Jack raised his head in time to catch a pair boots that Bunnymund threw him. It was classic leather boots with shoelaces. The boy looked at it wryly. Why does everybody make such a big deal of wearing footwear?

He loved being barefoot; apparently, he had been his whole life. Even when he was a human, Jack could distinctly remember that he rarely wore any shoes. And during those three centuries he never wore shoes. He hated them in fact. He always liked to feel the ground that he was walking on with his feet. He loved feeling how fresh ice was forming on the place he just stood.

"Do I have to?" asked Jack in a hope. "Can't you make me visible without them?"

Bunnymund gave him a look.

"I'm the sorcerer here, so stop complaining and try them on!" said Aster angrily.

Jack did as he was told and put them on with a huff. Even before he was done with laces the boots were covered in ice designs.

"How's the size?"

"Well…" Jack made a few steps, trying to get used to the strange sensation not feeling anything with his feet. "I think they pinch in the toe a bit…"

"That will do!" interrupted Bunnymund and turned back to his work. "Give them back!"

"I've just said they were uncomfortable and you…"

"You won't have another pair! Deal with it!" Aster deadpanned.

Jack kicked the bloody shoes off and just was aiming to throw them at his friend's head.

"Don't even think of it." warned Aster holding out his paw to take the shoes without turning around.

"How the hell you knew what I was about to do?" Jack made an exasperated cry.

"Instinct, mate. It's all about the instinct." answered Bunnymund in oh, so wise tone. "I'm finished, by the way."

Jack was waiting for those words this whole time.

"Finally! What took you so long?!"

"For one thing it's more difficult to make anything visible." stated Aster matter of fact.

"You mean it takes noting to make someone invisible?"

"Of course it is!" he said as if it was a well-known thing. "I've been practicing this magic since I got this job. How do you think all my eggs got on the surface without being noticed?"

"Well? Through the tunnels and…" Jack tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Yes, they use tunnels to climb up, but once they are above they still have to walk and hide themselves. And no kid must ever see that."

"Ok, so what exactly did you manage to… create?" asked Jack, anticipating the answer.

Bunnymund answered with a self-satisfied smirk.

"That pair of shoes that you tried on a moment ago is now enchanted to make whoever wears them visible."

_"Why, it's like a dream. A wonderful dream come true." said Cinderella looking at the magnificent carriage, white horses and her ball-gown. _

"That sounds lame… and dumb." Jack was certainly not amused.

"What?" Bunnymund was shocked and offended. "I've wasted so much precious time! And what do I get? Absolutely no appreciation! I shouldn't have got myself in this mess!"

"But one doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth, right?" Jack seemed to be oblivious to his friend's distress, or simply considered it not important. "So how do they work?"

Aster was out of his 'misery' as quick as he got there.

"Like many enchanted garments these boots will work as soon as you put them on. But there are some conditions on how you should wear them."

"A catch… There is always a catch, isn't it?" asked Jack without averting his gaze from the pair of boots. To him there was no difference between the boots he tried on and the enchanted ones.

"They will work either at day or at night. You may put them on after the sunset and they will make you visible throughout the night, till the dawn."

_"Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever." Fairy Godmother's face bore a serious expression. " You'll have only 'til midnight, and then..."_

"What?! Just till morning?" asked Jack furrowing his eyebrows. "Thanks God, it's autumn and nights are pretty long!"

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'gratitude'?" Bunnymund folded his arms on his chest.

"I'll thank effusively, but after this whole thing work out!"

_"Midnight? Oh, thank you." said Cinderella, hardly, being able to contain her excitement. _

"Also you won't be able to fly, while wearing them." continued Aster with his instructions. "They will simply weight you down."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack actually took a cautious step back from the table, where the boots stood.  
"No, if you want to fly, then you'll need to put them off."

"That's fine with me… I guess."

_"Oh, now, now, now, now, now, just a minute." the old lady was trying to get Cinderella's full attention._

"But, the most important thing for you as I said before, is to keep track of time." Emphasized Bunnymund and gave Jack the enchanted shoes. "You won't even notice how the magic wears off. And the next thing you know is you vanishing in front of her eyes. That won't be pretty."

_"You must understand, my dear: On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before." _

"I've got it." answered the boy.

Bunnymund gave him a look.

"No, really! I am! Put them after sunset. No flying. Put them off before sunrise. I'll manage!"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. But there was nothing he could do.

"You'd better go, mate. It's almost sundown in New-York."

"Yeah, I, probably, should"

Jack was still cradling the pair of boots that now hold all of his dreams. With every step he made, they seemed heavier and heavier. _Other people will see him_ – that sounded bizarre. Not just kids, everybody. This thought almost chocked him and made his stomach do flip-flops. Suddenly, he was so freaking scared. It was happening not the way he dreamed of or imagined. In dreams everything seemed so easy, but reality proved to be a scary one. What if no one likes him? What if they think he is strange? What if something goes wrong? What if…?  
"Hey, mate, are you fine?" Bunnymund's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine… I just…" Every word took him a great effort. His mind was blank. His hands were trembling. Now he was officially panic-stricken.

"You must be excited, I bet!" once again his friend's cheering voice brought him out of stupor.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Jack. I know how important this for you. Believe it or not, but I understand why you are doing this."

"I…" said Jack looked up to meet Aster's compassionate gaze.

"Yeah-yeah! 'to help this girl', 'I owe her', blah-blah." Bunnymund just dismissed every explanation Jack might give.

"I am trying…"

"I know. I guess if it wasn't for this girl, you would never ask something like that. But this whole matter is not just about her. It's about you, too."

Jack didn't try to interrupt him this time.

"I can't even imagine what you've been through all these centuries. And you definitely earned yourself a good time."

Jack looked at his friend, then at the shoes. Bunnymund's words clicked in his head and made everything seem just right. This feeling calmed him, erasing all his fears. He had definitely earned it!

"Aster, thank you"

"Forget it! It's not a big deal…"Actually Bunnymund took great pleasure in helping others, but being courteous hid it behind self-modesty.

"Not just for the shoes." explained Jack. "For everything… Thank you. It's more than I ever hoped for."

_"Oh, I understand, but..." said Cinderella and came up to her Fairy Godmother. "It's more than I ever hoped for."_

* * *

Noel loved autumn. She loved everything about it. She loved throwing on a sweatshirt with shorts and walking until her legs turn pink from the chilly breeze streaming in from the pound. She loved the smell of the leaves drying, and the crunching sound as you walk over them. But mostly she loved the temperatures of the Northeast Autumn. The nights came sooner, the cold came sooner and the morning was anything but pleasant for those with an open window.

The girl thought it was right decision to skip the Halloween party and just relax from everything. Especially, if Daniel wouldn't be there. Like that she had some time to spare. And she did what a normal person would do on a walk like this.

She thought. She thought about the warm wild season that passed, about her crazy fairy-tales, about Daniel, about her home-work, about kids, about her sister's shoes she was wearing and that were too big for her. One of the shoes would simply slip from her foot and she would have to jump on one leg to get it back. But she couldn't help it! Just like any girl, she had a soft spot for shoes. She almost lost it, when she was crossing the Bow Bridge.

Noel watched kids playing on the lawns. They were building mountains of leaves so they could climb only to jump from the top. All hope was not lost. Within this windy season, the children would play as they always do. It was bliss. Temporary bliss. Why? Because her phone rang.

"Yes."

"Noel, thank God you answer!"

The girl regretted picking up the moment she heard the voice of the school guidance counselor.

"Yes, . Did something happen?"

"You! That's what happened! Why on Earth you are not at school?! You do know that today's Halloween party!"

"Of course, I know, sir. I was the part of the Decoration Committee." answered Noel in a serious tone.

"Who else is on that Committee?"

"Only me, sir." The girl sounded pathetic but proudly.

"That's beside the point! Why aren't you here?" asked Mr. Ellis persistent as ever.

"As far as I know, the attendance of the party is not obligatory." Noel's voice didn't waver.

"Well, yes… But you see…" Mr. Ellis seemed to be at loss of the words. "Look , the situation here requires your presence."

_Stepmother read on:"And, by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." _

"What kind of situation?" Noel didn't understand a thing. "And why me?"

"Please, don't be difficult, Noel. We need someone who qualifies for the job."

"Let me, guess! That's me!"

_"Why, that's us!" said Drizella happily, looking at her sister._

"You are the only one who is free!" Mr. Ellis sounded as desperate as she felt at that moment.

"Say, who told you that, so I could curse him. Because I'm not free at all!"

_"And I'm so eligible!" cried Anastasia._

"Just come here and help the school out." That was the end of the conversation.

It was sunset when she turned around with a huff and started her way back to school. Noel walked in a fast pace and was muttering curses under her breath. She watched the leaves dance above the grass. Other people notice their beauty and wonder. They saw them only as a nature's beauty. Noel saw the true message within the leaves. Somehow she knew how the wind pulled them to his liking. Maybe, she got that out of her books? Who knows? Noel was sure that the leaves were always trying to destroy the wind, because the wind carried them to a scary new place.

And once again, as she was crossing the Bow Bridge, her shoe slipped from her foot and landed in some unknown direction. In fact, she almost fell down, but grasped the railing on time.

"Sis would laugh, if she saw me like this." Noel snorted. "Now where is that bloody shoe?"

She started hopping on one leg, still holding onto the railing. She looked like a little sparrow hopping from dish to dish on the big wooden table.

"Oh, found it!" said the girl happily. The shoe lay just in the middle of the path. It was a comforting thought that there were no other people, and nobody could see her embarrassing state.

It happened then. Once she put her shoe on and straightened herself. It happened right at that moment. Noel heard laughter. It was resounding and crystal, almost silver like. It made not-so-long forgotten shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't scared, when she turned around swiftly.

_His sobs woke Wendy, and she sat up in bed. _

There she saw him. A guy. More like a Wonderland creature. With white hair, pale skin and the bluest eyes Noel had ever seen. They were icy, like frozen water, like the winter sky at the sunset, so unceasingly blue. And oh, how impudent those blue eyes were!

_She was not alarmed to see a stranger crying on the nursery floor; she was only pleasantly interested._

He was smiling and looking at her. Just like that. And his smile was cunning and sly. He was laughing and looking at her. Just like that. And his laughter was husky, as if he was ill.

"Hey!" she said carefully, "Why are you laughing?"

_"Boy," she said courteously, "why are you crying?"_

He stopped. His impudent eyes became surprised and happy.

"You can see me."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Update! Sorry for making you wait so long. I had some good reasons, aside my laziness. Also I was sad with getting so few reviews for the last chapter T_T This is one of the reasons why it took me so long to write it! To tell you the truth I though this chapter would never end))) (Halloween is still going on!)  
Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for the original character))

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"Of course, destiny is a funny thing. We go out to meet it and we don't always know that we are."_

_-"The Tale of Despereaux"_

Noel ran at breakneck pace. Well, as fast as her bloody shoes were letting her to. Every five steps she stumbled on it and almost fell down. Sometimes her bag slipped from her shoulder and she had to pick it before resuming her running. And, of course, she cursed. She took the path that led from Bow Bridge to Bethesda Terrace - the shortest way to get back to civilization with lots of people. The girl couldn't understand why there were so few passersby at this hour. Noel chanced to look around only to yelp once she saw that her pursuer was still after her.

"Why are you running after me?" she cried.  
"Because you keep on running away!"

Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. And she didn't know whether it was because of her crazy running or because there was some pervert-stalker running after her.

"Screw you!" yelled Noel.

"You wish!" he yelled back.

Noel wasn't afraid. And that was the weirdest thing. This whole issue of running and being chased didn't scare her, but filled her whole being with excitement. Somehow… deep down… she knew for sure. He wouldn't hurt her. So what's the point of running away if he was of no danger for her? Actually she already forgot the reason she ran at the first place. She just did.

It all started with a glance. Just like so many things do.

Noel blinked a few times still not being able to comprehend… well, him!

Here, he was. Sitting on the bridge railing with both his ridiculously long legs swinging, the tips of his boots almost touching the ground. Leaning on some kind of shepherd's crook and having the devil-may-care look about him.

Noel blinked and stared.

This guy looked as if he just jumped out from the pages of some old picture-book that she used to read as a kid. Or was it just her impression of him? Maybe that was the reason why he seemed vaguely familiar to her, even though it was the first time she ever saw him. She was sure about that, right?

She blinked once again. Nope, he was still there. And she figured he would be, no matter how many times she closed her eyes.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked. She was both curious and it seemed to be the only thing she could say at that moment.

"You are not sure whether we've met or not?" he answered with his own question, leaning forward so abruptly that it made Noel to step back and bump into the railing.

"Actually, I'm quite sure we have not." the girl said in a steady, confident tone. "I would remember you."

"Sure, you would." said Jack, averting his gaze from her face for the first time.

That kind of cocky answer should have made her angry, if it wasn't for the way he said that. All of sudden his voice was full of sorrow, kind of an inevitable one. His lips twisted in attempt to smile, but resulted in a crooked grin. As if he wanted to laugh over something that was very bitter and personal.

A cold wind blew and rustled the leaves all around them. As a little girl Noel was afraid that a strong gust of wind would lift her off of the ground and she would fly away together with colored leaves to some unknown place. Many years passed, but she could still recognize this wind. It always came out of nowhere. It was huge and powerful and could disperse everything away… your doubts, your hopes, your sorrows. And it was noisy. So noisy in fact, that you could hear nothing but it. Noel shuddered and hid her hands in the long sleeves of her over-sized gray sweatshirt. Her legs were already covered with goose bumps. That's how she knew it was _the wind_. The wind of change. That bloody wind. Of course, she had a name for it.

The stranger jumped from the railing. More like flew down. Noel couldn't believe her eyes. This guy moved so airy, as if he wasn't made of flesh and bones. He came up to her and the girl had to throw her head back to meet his gaze.

"It's not polite to stare..." he started in the same half-ill voice. "But I understand."

He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

Now, that was an arrogant phrase! The phrase that ruined whatever fairy, supermundane image of him she had created in her mind. He was just another 'high and mighty' guy, who was aware of the effect he possessed and cared too much for his looks. At least Noel knew how to deal with that.

"I really must be going."

She slipped away from him, just like a river flows round any obstacle on its way.

"What? Where?" he sounded somewhat disappointed and she thought of his reaction as of something predictable. Noel didn't look back. The wind blew in her face as she was thinking how foolish of her it was. Once again she let her vivid imagination to take over and be in charge. But in reality it was obnoxiously simple and predictable. He would lose any interest in her, once she ignored him. That always worked on such people like him.

"No offense, but I don't talk to strangers." she said as a matter of courtesy.

"Then don't talk, I will just accompany you." he said like it was no big deal.

"I don't need anybody…" She was about to turn her head and tell him off but the only thing she could master was a startled shriek: "Oh, my God! Get down immediately! "

He climbed the railing and was now walking on it. He looked like a bloody cat!

"So much for being predictable…" thought Noel miserably. Her heart was hammering fast and, certainly, she didn't know what to do now.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Get down!" she said and folded her arms.

"It took so little to get back your attention!" he answered walking back and forth with his crook thrown over his shoulders.

"You will get down this instance, if you don't want to know what it takes to make me angry!"

Noel officially got into her babysitter-mode. It came out automatically; she didn't even consider this option.

"I won't fall." he said a bit offended.

"You could be seen by security guards and get into trouble." she tried to be sensible.

"So?"

He was impossible.

The girl decided to hold her tongue. It was just like with kids. Once they set their minds on something your chances to convince them otherwise were pretty slim. Her working hours were over for that day and she simply had no desire to stay and teach this delinquent some good manners.

Once again she tried to walk away. But he followed her. Out of the corner of her eye, Noel could see that he indeed had a perfect balance and was completely at ease walking over the railing. She speeded up, he speeded up. She stopped and he stopped. That was _ridiculous_!

Her hands were balled into fists, when she slowly turned to face him.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"No."

Noel looked up and their eyes locked together. She would never know the reason. Maybe it was the scarlet skies or the autumn park or cold gust of wind and leaves' rustle that followed. Or was it the unmistakable mirth in his eyes? Or everything together! But in a time-honored tradition of a good 'love story' her heart skipped a beat. At that moment she knew.

_Noel knew… she rather felt that her life would change._  
"Weren't you busy with anything?"

"Nope." he squatted, and their faces were on the same level. "I have all the time in the world."

_When she was looking into his impudent eyes, she understood only one thing._

"But you were doing something before, right? So why don't go back to that occupation?"

He thought for a moment and then grinned and said:

"Actually, I am."

_She knew there would be no peace with him._

Noel was puzzled for a moment.

"What were you doing?"

_She understood this guy was trouble._

"Waiting for you."

She ran.

And here they were. Two overgrown kids playing a simplified version of a tag. Well, that was how they appeared to onlookers. A tomboyish girl with scruffy braid and a gangling boy, obviously in a Halloween costume with a wild look on his face. There were many passersby who saw, or better say, ran into the strange pair. Noel would almost knock those people down, say: "I'm sooo sorry! Have a nice day!" and resume her running. Jack would avoid any impact through creating an ice path for him to glide, say: "Happy Halloween!" and resume his chase. And no one said anything to stop them. For one thing, those people had no chance to speak and it was holiday after all, so what's wrong with two people having fun. Jack was out of breath and he stumbled at every step. God, those shoes were killing him! When Noel started running he almost immediately leaped from the railing, expecting the wind to catch him. Instead his fell not-so-gracefully on the wooden floor of the bridge. He experienced that kind of feeling, when you are going down the stairs and there is no step under your foot, when you expect one. Once Jack got up, he ran. Well, better say, tried to. He was so uncomfortable wearing shoes. Just the sole thing of not being able to sense the earth under his feet made him feel blindfolded. Jack would never admit it to anyone, but at first he could not run properly. Just like once he was rather tossed by the wind, than flying. But, of course, after some time and practice he mastered it. All his movements were altered according to his lifestyle becoming smooth and swift, almost catlike. And now he had to run on the solid ground, without any assistance. Let's just say it was awkward.

"I am officially out of my mind." whispered Noel to herself. There was no other way to explain her behavior. She wanted to get rid of this obnoxious character. In the back of her mind Noel tried telling herself to cry for help or hide. At least do something! That would be logic, if she really wanted to get rid of him.

She did none of those things.

And why? Well, she was just having fun. The girl though she had gone mental. She felt like a misbehaving kid. At some point Noel looked around. And saw her pursuer running in a weird way. As if his legs would not listen to him and get tangled. As if his boots were slowing him down. An involuntarily laugh escaped her lips. Would a girl in her right mind find such situation amusing? She didn't think so. Noel felt something akin to disappointment, once she was able to make out the statue of "Angel of the Waters". She made it to the Bethesda Terrace without breaking her leg.

There was quite a crowd. But still it wasn't enough to simply get lost among the people. Mostly it was parents who took their kids for a walk. And you could hear their chatter and laughter. Her common sense kicked in and Noel started walking in a quick pace instead of running. Little superheroes and princesses were getting under her feet. The girl had a feeling she would never get out from this park.

"Hey! Wait!"

Oh, boy! She didn't have to turn around to know who was calling her. Noel smiled. Jack was on the other side of the basin, one little step and she would not be able to see him, because of the sculpture. He made a step to the right – she made a step to the right. He walked left – she walked left. The girl mirrored every motion he did. Honestly, she didn't know what had gotten into her. Noel started walking around Bethesda Fountain. Her steps were quick and fluid. She wanted to know just how long it will take him to give up. It was another thing she had learned from being babysitter. If the kid is stubborn – keep an eye on him and let him do what he wants. Eventually he will either get bored or at least wear himself out. Of course one needed to be patient for that kind of thing, but sometimes it was the only way to get what you want.

So that's what she was doing. Noel was wearing him out and was having too much fun for her liking. It was the third lap round the Fountain, when Jack cried:

"What's your name?" He scolded himself for not asking it at the first place. Like that he wouldn't have to bit her name back every time he spoke to her.

"_Who are you, what's your name?" asked Prince Phillip looking at the beautiful girl next to him._

"Go away." answered Noel, looking under her feet.

_"Hmm? Oh, my name." the girl woke up from her daydream. "Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no! I can't." I ... Goodbye!" And she ran off._

"That's a strange name." said Jack, continuing their saunter.

The forth lap.

"Fine, I'll go." At his words Noel snapped her head around. "But when will we meet again?"

_"But when will I see you again?" asked Prince Phillip. _

"Why let me think." started Noel with a feigned indulgence. "How about… When the hell freezes over!"

_" Oh never, never!" cried Aurora desperately._

"I can arrange that." he answered being perfectly honest. Noel gave him a "not-amused" look, as if he said something untrue, unacceptable, or just plain stupid.

_ "Never?" asked Phillip in hope to get another answer. _

They started their fifth lap.

"But you're going to change your mind sooner or later." said Jack in a playful manner.

Noel looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled before she could stop herself. She put her hands behind her back and looked under her feet.

"Perhaps, someday…"

She stepped on the edge of the basin.

_ "Well, maybe someday." answered Aurora._

Jack did the double take, when she saw her walking on the edge of the fountain without a care to the world. "She is just like me." he though and laughed.

"So, when?"

_"When, tomorrow?" cried Prince, catching at a straw. _

"Not today, that's for sure."

_ "Oh no, this evening." said Aurora, turning to face the handsome stranger once again. _

Noel kept on making little, tentative steps. She really didn't want to fall into the fountain and get wet. That would be incredibly stupid of her. She understood that she was illogical and not practical, hopping on the fountain's edge on a whim. Once again she could not help herself. Noel felt so restless, so merry, and so fearless. Suddenly her head was full of such preposterous ideas. Like putting off her shoes and walking barefoot or even soaking her feet in the fountain. Another terrible thing is that she actually listened to some of those crazy ideas. It was so strange feeling free to do something foolish. Not being bothered by the people staring. It was like being a kid again.

When there was no answer from him she chanced a coy glance in his direction. But saw no one. Well, there were kids with parents and other passersby, but the person she was looking for was nowhere to be found. The girl's brows furrowed in a deep thought. She made a few quick steps, thinking he was behind the statue. But once again she didn't see him. Noel felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He must be somewhere... He couldn't just vanish into thin air…" thought Noel while scanning the Terrace. "Don't tell me that I'm insane and he was the figment of my fevered imagination."

"Are you looking for someone?"

Noel was sure she had a heart attack. No more, no less. It was like her heart didn't know whether to stop and let her die or pump blood all the way up to her brain for her to think of a better escape plan. She nearly jumped of her skin. That resulted in the lost balance and her wobbling.

"Hey, careful!"

Jack caught her right hand and pulled her back. The only thought Noel had at that moment was that his hand was cold, too cold. So cold in fact that a shudder crept like a vine through her arm and shoulder, then run down her spine, caused her knees to tremble and when it was gone, this feeling echoed in her body when little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end .

Noel welcomed her paranoia back. Because something like that happened before…

"I'm sorry I didn't want to sneak up on you." said Jack as he helped her down to the ground.

_"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Prince Phillip._

Noel kept silent and was avoiding his gaze. Her lips pursed. She wasn't happy and kept on trying to figure out what was happening. "I must be dreaming…It certainly feels like a dream. All this running and fooling around."

She was acutely aware of his hand still holding hers. So there was no way it was a dream.

_Aurora tried halfheartedly to run off, but he caught one of her hands."It's just that you're a, a ..."_

"Are you still following that stupid rule, regarding strangers?" asked Jack and bowed his head to look into her face.

_"A stranger?" guessed the Prince. _

Now that she thought of it, his hand wasn't that cold. To be honest, it was cool, in a rather pleasant way. And he was just holding her hand. Just holding. Without any strokes, pats or 'tender caresses' that would send some mixed signals. Just holding… holding as if it wasn't her hand, but a bird in his hands. That was… nice. Noel tried remembering if there was a person who had ever held her hand like that. She didn't think so.

He let her hand slip out of his grasp. He already was missing its warmth.

_ "Hmm-hmm." she freed her hand out of his grasp. _

"But it's not our first meeting!" proclaimed Jack so honestly that the girl had trouble not believing him. And his impudent eyes had a cunning look about them and Noel was expecting trouble.

_"But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Prince Phillip._

"Is it?" she asked and folded her arms on her chest.

_"We, we have?"Aurora turned around and looked at him more attentively. _

"Yes! At first we meet on the bridge, then… We were parted! And now we met near the fountain." explained Jack excitedly.

_"Of course, you said so yourself: Once upon a dream!"_

Noel rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I must be crazy talking to you." she said more to herself than to him.

"I like crazy! It's fun! Let's be crazy together."

And he stretched his hand out. Noel gave him a look that must have said '_are you serious?_'. The only answer she got was him grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She was supposed to stomp away in the most dramatic manner. But she stood there, finding herself giving way to his smile.

Later Noel would think of what happened next as the devil's deed. She did know what to do and was still thinking this whole thing over. But, secretly, she had already decided to accept his hand. And, secretly, Jack knew she would.

So far they both didn't know what happened or was happening or would happen between them. They just shared the same vague feeling that they were on the brick of something terribly important.

But something was bound to get into the way. It happened when Noel was about to take his hand. Before she cast her eyes over the fountain she had thought it was too quite. There was no noise made by the splashing water.

"Mommy, look the fountain is glittering!" called the child's voice.

"Oh. My. God." Noel stiffened with astonishment. "The bloody fountain is all frozen over!"

To justify Noel, it was indeed frozen and beautifully reflecting the scarlet color of the sunset. The crowd of gawkers was already forming around the fountain to make picture with their phones.

The girl's mind was spinning. Whatever happened wasn't just a coincidence. And she dismissed a rational explanation of the Halloween prank. Oh, no there was more to this. Somehow a chain of _misfortune _events was lining up in her mind. She remembered her strange week, those frost patterns on her windows and coldness... She looked at the crazy guy with white hair and cold hands. He was as surprised as everybody. Maybe because she spent so much time with kids Noel was able to recognize a flicker of guilt in his eyes. Her look must be somewhat accusing because he scratched the back of his head and said:

"Well, I did say I can freeze the Hell. So it shouldn't be that surprising that I can freeze a fountain."

Noel opened her mouth, but no words came out. How many times did she get scared that day? Surely, there was nothing to be afraid of, because it must be a joke. But her feverish imagination did not agree. It was one of those times when her imagination was useful and triggered her instinct of self-preservation.

Jack never saw this coming. She did an unthinkable. Noel Jones snatched his stuff from his arms and before he had time to complain or even say "hey", she hit him on the head. Just like that. She took his magical stuff and hit his bloody head. Served him right!

The girl didn't hit too hard, just enough for him to see sparkling stars. Without a word she ran from the fountain, making her way through the crowd. She ran to the columned passageway and up the stairs. This time she was serious about running away. Only when she was out of the park did she register that she lost her shoe. _Damn it!_

* * *

Throughout her career Fairy Godmother organized thousands of balls, state receptions, banquets, feasts, beauty pageants and all the kinds of parties: hen parties, cocktail parties, tea parties, Christmas parties, farewell parties. You name it and she did it. One might say with confidence that she was an expert in this area. But it was her first time organizing a Halloween party in High School. There were such occasions back at 1950s when she had to organize dances in High Schools. But never Halloween. This holiday wasn't exactly passable for her goals of making someone happy. But one takes what they are given.

"How the mighty have fallen." Fairy Godmother muttered to herself once she entered the gym, where the festivities were supposed to take place.

Let's just say Fairy Godmother was pleasantly surprised. It was your average high-school gym turned into the devildom fair. Different monster and ghost stories blended together into a highly festive atmosphere. The decorations were plentiful but on their right places. Nothing was amiss. Some of the decorations were scary enough to bring the element of excitement and surprise to the party. Of course, if it had been up to her, she would have done it in a more elegant way. But Fairy Godmother wasn't foolish to think that teenagers would appreciate her work. No one requested a refinement taste from school kids. She also understood that Noel was guided by her personal considerations and filled this place with everything Halloween-ish to meet the "high expectations" of the "sophisticated" public.

"So how do you like it?"

She looked around. Oh, right… She almost forgot about him. "A hindrance".

"I beg your pardon."

For a moment he was silent. This woman gave him such a look as if he said something distasteful.

"I mean the decorations." he tried to sound natural, but in fact he was feeling like a subordinate speaking out without permission of his Queen.

She blinked and looked away, surpassing a desire to roll her eyes.

Fairy Godmother hated when she had to be visible. Usually she organized everything from the shadows, not even placing her name in the credits after the 'happy end'. She liked her work to be anonymous. In majority of cases she had to be a passerby with an advice for the lost soul. The times she enjoyed the most were those, when she had to play a role of some kind of authority. She wished she had chosen a more superior role this time and not a regular Supervisor from the local Educational Committee that was sent to chaperon the High School Dance. Like that she could simply dismiss him. In fact she took great delight in ordering everyone around. It was her little weakness. But, hey, nobody's perfect. And don't forget that she was a real woman and she could allow herself things like that.

But this didn't change the fact that she was visible and had to face certain… difficulties. She didn't like that word. She preferred a less strong one. So there were a few "hindrances".

Aside from Mr. Ellis being an annoying self-proclaimed helper there was Noel Jones. The girl entered the gym with a bored expression and obliging demeanor. It was the second time Fairy Godmother had seen her goddaughter. The first time was on her birthday, sixteen years ago. Of course the girl changed a lot. Noel didn't pay attention to her, being in a vivid discussion with Mr. Ellis. Fairy Godmother was more than fine with that. Like that she could observe and make conclusions all she wanted. Her wise eyes could see the true self of a person, especially if it was her godchild. She could peel every single mask and layer that was meticulously placed on the surface until the real 'face' would be shown.

Behind her "perfect student" image with a duty-smile, forced politeness and occasional hostility towards anything or anyone that could be of any danger to her balanced life was a lonely girl prone to self-destructiveness. Ambitious, a bit vain, overthinking and too-clever-for-her-own-good, wearing-her-heart-on-sleeve kind of girl. A classical case when wit works woe. And Godmother could see her unmistakable charm as plain as day. Noel was one of those girls, who can besot without smiles and words, just by casting her eyes up to the skies. Who can befuddle you mind without any wine or flowers. Who can envenom fragile princesses without any poison. Back in Medieval, she would be called a witch. If only she didn't hide it. Fairy Godmother couldn't even expect for her goddaughter to posses this kind of charm. _It was getting interesting._

Godmother almost laughed when she heard Noel making bargains with Mr. Ellis. Something about extra credits. This girl was aware of her worth. Fairy Godmother had to take part in the persuasion, for her not only to agree to attend this party, but also to wear a costume that she would so readily provide. The girl eyed her suspiciously. Noel didn't like to be in any kind of debt. Fairy Godmother could actually see how her hypochondriac mind was spawning demons. Those little ideas of doubt and sorrow engendered fear in her heart.

In the end Noel agreed. One hindrance less.

Another hindrance was her duty of a chaperon. Usually there are different ways to chaperone a high school dance. You can either go the aggressive route, monitoring the dance floor, eagle-eyed, preventing any kind of rules violation or to take up the usual 'tough-but-fair' behavior of chaperones. To let the kids have their fun until things start to get out of hand. And, of course, there is a third option. One where you don't really chaperone the dance at all, and rather sit outside in the gym entranceway, where you ought to stay until the dance is over. Of course she wasn't alone. In total there were nine teachers plus the counselor. All of them being so persistently nice and welcoming. Not to mention cringing before her. So Fairy Godmother didn't choose any of the options. She had absolutely no desire to make an occasional walk past a dancer, accompanied by eye contact and a smile, or to pay compliment to a girl about her pretty dress just to remind about the adult's presence. And of course there was no way she would be patrolling the bathrooms or watch for alcohol and drug use. Though she was eagerly assured by her chaperone-colleagues that nothing so disgraceful had ever happened in their school.

Riiight! If the kids were so innocent, responsible and of high moral standards then why do you need 11 adults to keep an eye on them?

Fairy Godmother looked around. All the witches, ghosts, zombies and other monsters were texting or staring at their phones. Girls were giggling, erupting into spontaneous laughter as they were sharing something on their phones.

_What's the world coming to? _She needed to pull herself together. She came here with a noble intention of making her goddaughter happy and not to dwell on this or any other philosophical question. There were dozens of invisible fairies flying around waiting for her further instructions. There were chaperones who wanted to engage her in a friendly talk. To cut a long story short there were too many hindrances. But she was a professional and there existed no such thing that could ruin her plan.

"Oh, just look at her!"

Fairy Godmother looked at one of her chaperone-colleagues, an enthusiastic Literature teacher.

"Is someone drunk?" asked another teacher in almost thrilled voice.

"Of course, not. I was talking about the arrogant princess from the junior year."

Fairy Godmother looked at the entrance. _Oh, no._

"How much money was spent on her dress? What do you think?"

"More than it is appropriate."

_She completely forgot._

"It seems like we have the winner for the costume contest."

"So predictable."

For the first time in many decades Fairy Godmother experienced a long-forgotten feeling of panic.

"Why do you think everybody likes her?"  
"I'm quite sure that everybody hates her."

That was not a mere hindrance. It was a hell of a problem. It was another goddaughter of hers. Miss Anna-Rita Sullivan. _What trouble did she get herself into?_

* * *

Noel in no way was excited about the dance.

_Cinderella gave a deep sigh._

_"Oh, well… What's a royal ball?"_

She knew too well what happens on such gatherings.

_She looked longingly at the white-stoned palace glowing in the night._

_"After all I suppose it would be frightfully dull and…a-an…"_

Girls would be standing in groups on one side and guys on the other. There would be A LOT of texting, girl drama and boy drama.

_"…a-and boring. And completely…"_

All the snogging that would be going on during the slow dances. Some girl would be crying in the bathroom because the person she was crushing on was seen making out with someone else.

_"Completely wonderful." finished Cinderella with a dreamy face._

Oh, boy! She couldn't wait!

This day was tiring enough and she wished for it to be finally over. The girl couldn't help but think that something was going on. As if someone got a hold on her life. As if, suddenly, she became some kind of puppet and the puppeteer was pulling her strings. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break away from it. Noel tried to keep her overactive imagination at bay for it not to come up with supernatural explanations. She blamed it all on her whimsical personality.

And Noel was still upset. Her shoe was lost. Well, her sister's shoe was lost. The only thing that gave her comfort was the extra credit she would get. Noel entered the drama club room, where someone was supposed to prepare a costume for her, as she was told by that menacing woman from some Educational Committee. The girl didn't remember her name, but didn't give it a second thought. She had too much on her mind right now. Like for example, was it her imagination or the two petite women wore fairies costumes or were real fairies? They were so beautiful that Noel couldn't but stare, in the most rude and uncouth way. One was blonde with a mouth like a Cupid's bow and the second was dark-haired with violet eyes. Oh, what wouldn't she give to be this breathtakingly beautiful? As if sensing her insecurity and hearing her thoughts two 'fairies' exchanged a glance and smiled at her.

"Don't worry! We are here to make you pretty!"

And that's what they have been doing for the last hour. Making her pretty. Noel snorted. She felt anything but pretty. Annoyed – check; angry – oh, yeah; tired- you bet; delusional – yes…

Talking about delusion. Have you ever seen a complete stranger that has caught your eye in the street and for a brief moment thought about being in a relationship with them? Noel did indulge herself doing this kind of thing. Right now she had one particular white-haired boy in her eye, and she almost could hear his laughter. She felt like an idiot… Now that she calmed down Noel could find a reasonable explanation for every strange thing that happened to her. That guy was wearing a Halloween costume, obviously, and, most likely, was working as an animator for kids. That can explain his strange words about freezing everything over. He must have been playing the part of some ice spirit. The thought made her smile and close her eyes in embarrassment. And she didn't know his name. Could it be any more stupid? Oh, yes, it could! She hit him and ran away. Like some kind of barbarian that just got out from her cave. Or a run-away patient of mental asylum.

Noel was bothered by the fact that lately she used the words "crazy" and "insane" too often. But was she really out of her mind to think that she was in the live-version of Cinderella? She did lose her shoe, while being chased by the stranger and two 'fairies' were making her beautiful so she could attend the dance. It sounded just like 'Cinderella' to her. Thanks God there was no pumpkin carriage or mice.

And was she crazy to guess at the future? She liked that kind of thing. Like that she could relieve herself of any responsibility for consequences. Now God, the spirits, Destiny, Lady Luck or whoever was in charge! And so she made the deal with Superior Forces, if she met that white-haired boy again then she would at least try and hold a decent conversation with him… And come what may."

"I look like a doll." said Noel and it was difficult to understand whether she was complaining or simply stating the fact. Noel looked at her reflection critically. Her straight hair was curled on ends, just like it used to be in her childhood. Her pale face became porcelain. She hated to mascara her eyelashes. They were already long enough for her not to do it. Otherwise she looked like a doll. And her baby face didn't help at all.

She was wearing a dress. A simple kind of dress. It was knee-long with short-puffy sleeves. All made in dark shades of blue. The bodice was almost black and had no ornaments except for the little, blue, silk bow just under the collarbones. The blue and black tartan skirt resembled chequers patterns and had white hearts, clubs, diamonds and spades prints on the hem. The sleeves were made out of blue silk with white stripes. The big navy blue bow at the back of the dress also had white stripes and emphasized her waist. A pair of black and white striped stockings made some sort of witch effect. The sleeves, collar and skirt were trimmed with white lace. If it wasn't for black ankle boots she would look like a life-sized doll.

"And who am I supposed to be? A porcelain collectable doll?" she asked again, turning around.

"Don't be silly." said the blond fairy. "You are Alice Liddel."

Noel seemed to be caught off guard for a moment.

"You mean the girl who was the prototype of Alice in Wonderland."

"Exactly!" beamed the dark-haired fairy. "If you know the name, then you should know that the real Alice had green eyes and brown hair, just like you."

"Yes, I… I know that."

The girl looked at the mirror again. She remembered a line from a book that used to confuse her in childhood.

_If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense. Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

"I see…" whispered Noel. Suddenly it made so much sense to her. "I guess it was right choice to start questioning my perception of my own mental health."

* * *

"Guard your camps! Execute your duties. And we may make it out here alive."

Those were the exact words said by Fairy Godmother to her fairies. She got outside to hold an emergency meeting with her little subordinates. Noel was almost ready with her costume, her 'prince charming' was already here, engaged in conversation with his friends. The main heroes of this little tale were getting ready, while she, as a director was going to take her place behind the camera. And as a good director she would change everything until it's perfect. After her quick instructions little fairies flew back into the gym.

Fairy Godmother felt a pang of pain in her forehead - the first sign of an upcoming severe headache. She closed her eyes and sighed. _It's just can't get worse…_

"Is everything alright, ma'am!"

She was startled by the cheerful voice. She turned around to see a tall white-haired boy.

"Are you feeling unwell? Should I call for someone?" continued the boy. He was sincere in his noble attempt to help her.

"I'm fine thank you."

Fairy Godmother continued looking at him with a slight curiosity. There was something strange about the boy. Though she couldn't put her finger on what exactly was wrong.

"You should go and enjoy the evening."

"Thank you, ma'am"

He beamed at her and left. Was it her or it became warmer once she was left alone? She shook her head in vain attempt to clear her mind. She certainly had no time to think about anyone else but her godchildren at the moment.

"It's a nightmare… Simply a nightmare…" she said under her breath, reentering the gym.

Almost instantly her eyes landed on her goddaughter. Just like in the case with Noel she didn't see Anna-Rita for 16 years. She became a beautiful and talented girl, just like Godmother had predicted. She looked stunningly beautiful in her costume, a goddess of Light or something like that... The spoilt child of fortune with a rotten heart. Just like Fairy Godmother had predicted she would become. Of course none of her godchildren was saint and she herself wasn't an example of goodness. But if Noel with all her faults had a heart of gold, it was a question whether Anna-Rita had a heart at all. Sometimes people just born that way and there's nothing you can do about it.

Fairy Godmother could see her little fairies flying around the girl and throwing dust in her eyes, literally. Anna-Rita must not suspect that this evening wasn't about her.

"Yes, Miss Miles, you said something?" Godmother turned to the young woman, who taught Literature.

"I was simply stating that there is no romance left in this generation."

"I absolutely agree with you." said the History teacher, Miss Fields. "Kids had lost the true meaning of 'love'."

"And the worst part is that it's not their fault. With all the mass-media and its twisted morals… They can date whoever they want, with "no strings attached". It's not like we can do anything."

"I know… But shouldn't they fall in love first?"

_"The Prince must marry!" said the King to the Great Grand Duke. _

_ "But, Your Majesty, what can we do?" asked the Duke. "First he must fall in love" _

"And what do you think?"

Two women turned to Fairy Godmother, who was really busy in keeping eye on the dance floor.

"I think you put too much meaning to the word 'love'." She said, never averting her eyes from the entrance. "If you put away all the romantic tinsel and look at it without rose-coloured spectacles, it's really simple. Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So don't think too much about it."

_"Love?! Ha!" said the King disdainfully."Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions. So we'll arrange him the conditions."_

"It sounds like love at 'first sight'." Said Miss Fields.

Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes.

"The power of a glance has been used too much in love stories of all kinds. So much, in fact, that nobody really believes in it anymore. One needs to be quite bold to say that two fell in love because they just look at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only."

Two young teacher were speechless.

"I am so sorry ladies, but I need to go and chaperone."

While crossing the gym Fairy Godmother observed Noel's 'sweetheart'. The boy looked like a pirate in his dark long frock-coat. An expensive satin and leather sash diagonally decorated the front of his coat and a sash was tied around his waist. He looked like an Admiral that lived on the North Sea. Belonging to that breed of cheerful and brave people, he presented ladies with pearls. Only they didn't know that those pearls were cheaper than a smile. People like him don't fall in love easily. It was going to be hard. But she was professional and could play even the worse scenarios.

_Up above on a balcony stood the King and the Duke looking on."Ah! The boy isn't cooperating!" said the King, while Grand Duke had a smug look on his face._

_"I feared as much" said the Great Grand Duke. "He will not fall in love easily."_

Then she noticed the white-haired boy from before. He was going through the crowd skillfully avoiding every person on his way. He moved like a snowflake caught by the wind, from one side of the gym to the other. She almost laughed. His head was spinning in all the directions, as if he was looking for something or someone. The boy was a head taller than others and it was quite easy for him to gaze over the crowd. His head was twisting round and he looked so lost. The boy ruffled his hair, a determined look on his face. He was looking for something important… or someone. His search became almost frantic. Fairy Godmother wished, if only for a second, for this boy to find what he was looking for. And just then he did.

_But just then he did. Prince fell in love._

Fairy Godmother turned around and saw Noel, who just had her first 'grand entrance'.

She wore a memorable dress. Yes, it was dark and classy, but a snow-white pinafore stained with blood was an eye-catcher. She was 'fashionably late', coming 29 minutes late, when the majority of people has already came and mingled. She stood near the entrance with her head up, looking this whole gathering up.

Fairy Godmother smiled. Of course, Noel didn't do it on purpose. How would she know that people naturally look toward movement, so when she entered the room all eyes were on her? The girl just stood there with an almost bored expression. Brilliant! Just brilliant!

Fairy Godmother was triumphing. 'The pirate' was making his way through the crowd 'in full sail'. His eyes never leaving the pretty 'doll'. She made a little sign to the fairies to keep up their good work with soft lights and romantic music on the background. She couldn't help but feel relieved that everything turned out according to plan. But of course, it wasn't such a big surprise for her. She was, after all, a Fairy Godmother.

Without looking she could imagine an ecstatic look on her goddaughter's face, her sparkling green eyes and a dance with her 'prince charming'. She would keep an eye on her till the end of the evening and make sure to keep Anna-Rita as far from her as possible. That would be a good plan. A grand plan! It would be...

One of her fairies drew her attention. Fairy Godmother looked around. _Oh, in the name of magic!_ How many times did she have to tell herself?! Don't count your chickens before they are hatched!

_When did it go wrong?_ She would never know…

They met halfway. Noel was doing her best not to run and not look too eager. Once she entered the gym, all the eyes were on her. Actually she was used to it. Being the member of the Student Council, she gave speeches regularly. So it didn't faze her at the least. Noel let her gaze wander over the crowd. Well, that was what the others were supposed to think. In reality she was pretending. She pretended to look around, but she was actually looking at him. At the white-haired boy with cold hands. He was the first thing she saw, or maybe the only thing. It was hard to say, who made the first step towards each other. The girl prayed it wasn't her. But Noel would lie, if she said she wasn't thrilled to see him.

So they stood there looking at each other and silently wishing to start a talk. She blinked, he averted his gaze, she opened and closed her mouth, he scratched his neck, she bit her lower lip, he shifted from one foot to the other, she looked down and licked her lips.

They were like strangers, who knew each other very well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked timidly.

"And what about the "strangers rule"?" he asked, titling his head to side.

"Yes, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers… But we've met before."

They shared a knowing look and grinned at each other.

"My name is Noel!" she said and extended her hand to him. Somehow she remembered him being the first to ask her name.

"I'm Jack." He bowed and kissed her hand instead of a handshake. "I'm enchanted to meet you."

_Oh, boy…_ Noel was sure; she would never forget the moment he kissed her hand. She didn't know what had hit her.


End file.
